Le Retour de l'ange et du démon
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Cela fait bientot 4 ans qu'Harry et Jade on vaincu Voldermort. Mais cela fait aussi 4 ans que Jade est décédée des suite d'un règlement de compte avec Lucius Malfoie. Alors que tout est calme, Dumbledor fait venir Harry Potter a Poudlard car il craint un
1. Chapitre 1

_**Le retour de l'ange et du démon **_

_**Chapitre 1 : L'ange**_

Tout était blanc lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait absolument rien autour sauf du blanc. Elle ce leva et s'examina. Elle portait une robe de bal noire et ses cheveux bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules et une bague d'argent sintillait a son doigt. Aucune blessure et aucune douleur. Alors qu'elle s'examinait sous tout les angles elle ne remarqua pas un vieil homme apparêtre derière elle. Après avoir fini son examen elle ce demanda a voix haute :

- Mais où suis-je?  
- Tu es dans un endroit entre la terre et le ciel, entre la vie et la mort, entre la terre et le paradis, tu es chez moi.(vieil homme)  
-Hein? Qui êtes-vous?  
- Je suis Merlin.(Merlin)  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
-Tu es décédée(Merlin)  
-Oui merci sa je m'en souvenait!Je veux dire pourquoi je ne suis pas au paradis ou a quelque par dans le genre? Pourquoi suis-je ici avec vous?  
-Il serait bien dommage de privé totalement le monde d'une jeune femme comme toi, Jade. Et puis notre communauté a toujours besoin d'être protégé. On ne sais jamais quel mal y rôde. Et puis, n'as-tu pas jurée de toujours protéger ta famille et tes amis et de n'être jamais loin d'eux et ce même après ta mort?(Merlin)  
-Oui j'ai juré et je veux respecter ma promesse.(Jade)  
- C'est pour cela que tu est ici. Tu es une âme rare. Peux de gens on eu une âme sage et puissante comme la tienne. En fait nous somme que 5 a en posséder une.(Merlin)  
-Qui?(Jade)  
-Toi, moi, Albus Dumbledor, Harry Potter et Tom Elvis Jedusor(Merlin)  
-Voldermort?(Jade)  
-Oui lui aussi mais malheureusement il a préféré le côté noire de la magie.Enfin bon. Des âmes rares comme les notres ne son pas destinée au repos éternelle. Vous êtes devenu, ton frère et toi, les sorciers les plus puissants au monde, d'une puissance presque qu'égale a la mienne.(Merlin)  
-Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas destinée au repos éternelle?(Jade)  
-Car nous devons continuer de veiller sur notre famille et leur décendant. Nous devons aussi veiller sur notre communauté et veiller a ce qu'aucun mage noire comme Lord Voldermort ne reviennent faire règner la terreur.(Merlin)  
-Comment pourait-il revenir? Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains!(Jade)  
-Je ne peux pas exactement t'expliquer comment il fera mais il le peut. Il ne lui reste qu'a comprendre comment et sa il a toute l'éternité pour! Et comme tu le sais les seuls personnes a pouvoir le vaincre sont toi et ton frère ensemble. Et en lien avec cela, pour qu'une âme rare puisse avoir acces a son repos éternelle elle doit le mérité. La personne deviendra une créature divine et lorsque le mal renaîtra elle renaîtra pour ainsi encore combatre le mal. A sa deuxième mort, l'âme rare pourra enfin avoir un repos éternelle.(Merlin)  
-Dans le fond ce que vous êtes en train de m'expliquer c'est que je vais devenir un ange et que je devrait veiller sur ma famille et mes amis jusqu'a ce que ce con de voldermort ce décide a réapparêtre et la je vait réssussité ?(Jade)  
-Oui c'est cela.(Merlin)  
-Pourrais-je communiquer avec les mortel?(Jade)  
-Non. Sauf s'il on un don prononcer de voyance. Alors eux pourons te voir et te parler. Mais généralement personne ne les crois. Et puis je te conceil de rester discrète, de ne pas donner de faux espoirs a personne. Après tout, Voldermort peut revenir lorsqu'eux seront tous mort...(Merlin)  
-Je comprend. Est-ce que je vias avoir des ailes?(Jade)  
-Regarde dans ton dos(Merlin)

Elle se retourna et vit deux immences et magnifiques ailes blanches.Merlin eu un sourir bienveillant pour sa nouvelle protégée.Il lui demanda :

- Elles te plaisent?(Merlin)  
-Bien sur! Elles sont magnifiques.(Jade)  
-Elles te seront bien pratique. Même lorsque tu sera de nouveau vivante, lorsque que Voldermort reviendra, elle te resterons. Mais cela te prendra beaucoup d'énergie quand tu t'en servira. Alors que maintenant elles seront toujours apparentes cela ne te demandera pas d'énergie. Elles te servirons pour voler naturellement mais aussi elles peuvent te servir de bouclier contre la plus par des sortilèges. Ce qui est un bon atout. Maintenant que tu sais tout, va bel ange, va prendre ta mission en main.Tu retourne a Poudlard. A tes funérailles. Je ne serais jamais bien loin si tu as besoin de mon aide. Aurevoir maintenant(Merlin)  
-Merci Merlin. Aurevoir(Jade)

Jade ferma les yeux. Merlin fit un léger signe de la main et elle disparue. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle était assise sur le rebord du grand vitrail de la grande salle. Devant elle des centaines de personnes venu la pleurer. Au premier rang, Lily et James blotit l'un contre l'autre, Lily en larme. Hermione dans les bras de Remus, elle aussi en larme.Fred, George et Ron avait les yeux rougis et Harry lui avait quelques larmes qui coulait. Sirius lui affichait un regard et une expression vide de tout sentiment. Ses yeux était sec, sans trace de larme. Il fixait désespérément le cercueil au millieu de l'aller comme s'il espérait la voir ce relever en disant que c'était une farce. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard. Severus Rogue, ce rendant au micro, habiller en blanc! Un fou rire lui prit mais elle s'arrêta bien vite trouvant un rire joyeux déplasser dans de tel circonstance. Elle reporta son attention au parole de Severus.

-Tell un bel ange tu nous a apporté la joie et le bonheur. Nos vie auraient été fades sans toi et qui sais si nous vivrions encore aujoud'hui. Tu a toujours tout fait pour nous et tu a risquer mainte et mainte fois ta vie pour les notres qui, a comparé de la tienne, n'avait pas grande valeur. Tu a toujours été bonne avec tout le monde, même avec les traitres ou les rejetés. Tu avait une grande âme et tout le monde t'apréciait. Malgré les malheurs de ta vie tu a toujours gardé ce si beau sourir qu'encore maintenant tu affiche. Nous savons que tu voulais que personne souffre de ta mort car tu disait ne pas en valoir la peine. Mais sache que nous serions tous prêt a souffrir mille mort pour toi et a damné notre âme pour que la tienne sois saufe. Bel ange aux yeux emmeraudes, puisse-tu être heureuse là ou tu es et puisse-tu être enfin en paix avec toi-même et avec tes démons. J'espère que nos paroles te parvienne là ou tu es et qu'elles te touchent. Je ne sais pas si nous aurons un jour la chance de rencontrer une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi. Et même si cela devait arriver, tu peux être tranquille jamais nous te remplacerons n'y ne t'oublirons. Ce serais une trahison impardonable envers toi. Je te fais maitenant mes adieu, ma chère amie, et j'ai un dernier mot a te dire. Merci ma belle de cette vie que tu ma offerte.(Severus)

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jade. Il avait su trouver les mots justes. Comme pour lui répondre elle dit tout haut :

- Tes paroles m'on toucher droit au coeur, Severus. Comme toujours. Et comme toujours tu as ô combien raison!(Jade)

Elle suivit le reste de la cérémonie avec attention.Lorsque James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry et Ron prirent le cercueil, elle marcha au côté de Sirius, sa main sur son épaule. Peut-être qu'il ne la sentait pas mais a elle ça lui fesait du bien. Elle resta bouche bée d'étonnement devant le magnifique mosolé de marbre blanc qu'on avait ériger pour elle.

Plus tard elle suivit James et les autres qui s'aprochaient de Severus. Elle resta surprise devant les paroles de James. Elle savait bien qu'un jour il l'aurait fait mais elle restait étoner par l'énorma pas que venait de franchir James sur son orgueil. Ensuite elle suivit attentivement le déroulement de la lecture de son testament et la séparations de ses biens.Heureusement tout le monde y trouva bon compte sans chicane. Elle avait eu un sourir attendrit en voyant qu'harry avait les larmes aux yeux après que le professeur Dumbledor eu fini de lire la parti le concernant.

Après avoir conclu que Severus leur ferait parvenir le journal intime dès qu'il l'aurait en sa possession tout le monde se sépara. Les jeunes retournèrent pour Griffondor, Severus et Remus(qui avait réintégré le poste de professeur de DCFM) quittèrent vers leurs appartements et Lily, James et Sirius retournait vers la civilisation. Après un bref instant de réfelction Jade décida de commencer sa mission de protection avec Sirius, James et Lily. Elle marcha donc a leur suite ses ailes replier dans son dos. 6 ou 7 mètres les séparaient lorsque Sirius s'arrêta et ce tourna brusquement fixant l'endroit ou ce trouvait Jade. Dans un réflexe elle ce cacha derière l'abre qui était a côté. Elle s'aprocha assez d'eux pour entendre Sirius et James dire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?(James)  
-J'ai cru voir une ombre...Famillière...Mais avec des ailes...laisse tomber on continue.(Sirius)  
-Okay(James)

Jade en eu le soufle couper. Pouvait-il la voir? Et pouvait-il l'entendre?Elle les regarda transplané. Elle ce dit a elle-même :

- Cette histoire pourait prendre des tournurent intéressantes...(Jade)

Elle souria puis déplia ses grandes ailes et prit son envole. Direction? 12 Square Grimauld.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_** Alors c'est pas trop nul? J'espère que sa va vous plaire. Bon cette fic ne sera pas très longue(10 chapitre max) mais il y aura quand même de l'action, des révélations très attendu et une fin heureuse:P

Donc plus tlm!  
Lily Jolie p


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le retour de l'Ange et du Démon_

_Chapitre 2 : Alors c'était sa ton secret !_

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis son décès et Jade s'ennuyait fermement à regarder Lily, James et Sirius. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible ! S'ennuyer en regardant agir James et Sirius ! Elle avait pitié d'eux car à chaque jour elle pouvait lire la souffrance qu'elle leur causait par sa mort. Donc le samedi matin, alors qu'elle regardait pour la 5em fois ce lever ses amis elle décida de les laisser et d'aller voir ce qui retenait Severus dans l'envois de son journal intime. Alors qu'elle allait prendre son envol par la fenêtre, elle vit son ami apparaître au milieu du salon.

- Le journal est dans mes appartements au château. J'ai cru bon de venir vous chercher. Je croit qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George on le droit de savoir. Le professeur Dumbledor leur a accordé une journée de congé pour cela. (Sev)

- D'accord. On ce prépare et on vous rejoint dans 30 minutes (Sirius)

- Bien (Sev)

Et il transplana. Jade décida de partir immédiatement pour Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur le haut de la bibliothèque dans le salon de Severus elle remarqua qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George étaient déjà la et regardaient fixement un gros livre en cuir noir avec une belle reliure or. Jade ne connaissait que trop bien ce livre pour y avoir inscrit tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire a ses amis pendant plus de 5ans. Elle descendit de son étagère comme attirée par le cuir du journal. Elle y passa une main avec appréhension. Le claquement caractéristique du transplanage la tira de ses rêveries et elle retourna sur la bibliothèque. Severus les fit assoire et prit le précieux volume dans ses mains et dit :

- Ce que je vais vous lire vous choquera sans doute mais je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre et même si vous n'y croyez pas c'est vraiment elle qui a écrit cela. Ces choses écrites dans ce journal intime sont les choses qu'elle vivait, qu'elle ressentait. Je n'y aie jamais rien pu et vous non plus alors ne culpabilisez pas pour ce que vous n'avez pas fait et que vous n'auriez pas pu faire est-ce d'accord ? (Severus)

- Oui oui. Allez vas-y ! (Sirius)

- Je commence… (Severus)

_Journal de Jade Evans Potter  
__Première année Griffondor, Poudlard  
__Le 23 Décembre.10hr00 p.m_

_« C'est cool tu ne restera pas seule ici pour les fêtes je serai la moi aussi ! » Tu parles Remus ! Ou tu est passé ? Cela fait 2 jours que les vacances son commencer et je ne t'ai pas encore vu ! Mais pourquoi il disparaît a chaque pleine lune ? Enfin bon j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Le vent vif d'un soir de décembre me fera du bien !_

_Le 26 décembre 12hr00 a.m_

_Pomfresh vient de me donner mon repas et ma potion anti-douleur. Maintenant je me souviens de tout et se grâce au très bon soin de Lucius._

_Flash back_

_Je me promenais dans le parc de Poudlard quand ce loup c'est approché de moi. Il était grand, trop grand pour être un loup normal. C'est alors que je compris, un loup-garou ! C'était un loup-garou. Figée par la peur je le regardais venir vers moi tranquillement. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il me renifla et fini par planter son regard dans le mien. Ces yeux…Je ne les oublierai jamais. Un mélange étrange d'émotion y était. La peur, la tristesse, le regret et la douleur mais aussi la force, la méchanceté et la soif de sang. Mais ce n'est pas tant cela qui me frappa. C'est le fait que j'était sur, et je le suis encore, de connaître ce regard, ces yeux la. Deux prunelles couleur ambre comme celles la ce remarquent et ne s'oublient pas facilement. La bête fit un mouvement de recul soudain comme si elle me reconnaissait et ne voulait pas me faire de mal, du moins c'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre dans son regard. Mais c'est lorsque que je vit passé une lueur malsaine dans ces belles prunelles ambres que je compris qu'il me voulait finalement pour son prochain repas. Je pris la fuite vers le lac mais rapidement il me rattrapa et me fit trébuché d'un coup de patte. Le bras en sang je me relevai et repris ma course. Cette fois-ci lorsqu'il m'attrapa il me mordit férocement la jambe gauche. Ne pouvant pas me relever je le regardait. Il découvrit alors ses dents acérées et s'avança au dessus de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il me donna un coup de patte sur le bras que je me servais pour protéger mon visage. De ce coup il trancha la peau de mon poignet et le sang ce mit a couler a flot comme quand quelqu'un essaye de ce suicider. C'est alors qu'il me mordit dans le coup. J'allais perdre conscience et sûrement mourir par la suite lorsque quelqu'un arriva et chassa la bête. Il ce pencha et me dit :_

_- Alors on aime traîner seule les soirs de pleines lunes dans le parc ! Stupide Griffondor ! Mais attendez un instant ! Je crois bien que je vais pouvoir tourner cette situation à mon avantage._

_Je ne le voyait pas très bien ma vue ayant déjà beaucoup faiblie comme tout le reste. Je vis donc la silhouette ce pencher sur moi et récité une petite formule. Il ce mit a rire lorsqu'il constata qu'il était le seul a pouvoir me sauver a cause de notre sang similaire. D'un autre sort il arrêta le sang de couler et me donna juste assez du sien pour que je sois assez consciente pour pouvoir comprendre et répondre à ce qu'il me dirait. Il finit par prendre la parole avec une petite voix douce et envoûtante :_

_- J'ai le moyen de te sauver Evans. Mais cela te coûtera cher, très cher !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Malfoie ! (Jade)_

_- Je te dis que je suis le seul à pouvoir te sauver car je suis le seul à avoir du sang similaire au tien ! Alors voici ce que je te propose : Tu deviendra mon esclave personnel ! Tu feras tout, tout, tout ce que je te dirais. Et tu n'auras aucunement le droit de le dire sinon je te tuerais ! Alors, sa marche ? (Lucius)_

_- C'est…d'accord… (Jade)_

_- Et pour que tu ne me balance pas, enfin pour en être sur, je vais sceller ce pacte par un pacte magique. (Lucius)_

_Il prononça une formule et un lien doré apparue et nous lia un instant l'un a l'autre. Quand le lien eu disparue il m'amena a l'infirmerie ou Pomfresh prit son sang pour me faire une transfusion. Ensuite elle me donna une potion de sommeil et en quelques secondes je retrouvais mon monde imaginaire._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_J'ai maintenant compris toute l'envergure de ce pacte et j'ai peur. Si j'aurai été assez consciente pour le comprendre à ce moment la j'aurais préféré mourir ! Le pire s'en viens pour moi mais je dois être forte. Forte malgré la douleur et la peur, je doit être forte malgré tout et je le dois pour mes parents, Lily et James, pour que leur mort ne sois pas vaine, pour Sirius que j'aime tant et que j'aimerai toujours pour que sa vie sois belle le plus longtemps possible, pour Harry pour qu'il ne sois plus seul contre le monde et pour Remus pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Je vous aime mes amis et si jamais je succombe je vous s'en supplie pardonnez-moi !_

Remus était devenue plus blanc que neige. Il n'avait jamais su qui il avait attaquer ce soir la et il avait tout fait pour refouler ce douloureux souvenir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Severus le remarqua et lui dit :

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire avec sa Lupin. Cela fait combien d'année que vous êtes amis ? Plusieurs. Crois-tu qu'elle serait restée ton amie plus longtemps si elle t'en avait voulu de cette attaque ! Garde tes larmes pour la suite car c'est beaucoup plus terrible ! (Sev)

Remus ne répondit rien et Severus reprit sa lecture.

_26 Décembre 6hr30 p.m_

_J'ai tout compris. Je sais qui est ce loup-garou. J'ai compris lorsque les gars son venu me voir vers 5 heures. Comme Pomfresh les laissa entré qu'un par un je pu cacher ma réaction au autres mais je ne suis pas sur de lui avoir totalement cacher a lui. Le premier a entré fut Sirius, mon cher Sirius. Il couru vers mon lit pour m'embrasser sur la joue tellement il était soulager de me voir. Je lui demandait ce qu'il faisait la et il me répondit que Dumbledor les avaient fait revenir lui et James en disant qu'il m'était arrivé quelques choses et que j'aurai besoin de leur soutien. Je le rassurais sur mon état quelques minutes pui il laissa sa place a James. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Ensuite il me regarda et me dit : « Je suis heureux que tu aille bien petite sœur !» Il me fit ensuite un gros sourire en guise d'au revoir et laissa entré Remus. Les prunelles Ambres du loup ! Elles étaient identiques a celles de Remus ! Mais…c'était impossible ! C'est a ce moment précis que j'ai compris que le loup-garou du parc était nul autre que Remus Lupin ! Alors je n'avais pas rêvé la raison de son geste de recul ! Je ne sais pas si il a remarqué ma surprise mais il ne me posa pas de question la dessus. Il me demanda seulement comment j'aillais et me réprimanda gentiment de ne pas être resté dans la salle commune. Il finit par m'embrasser sur la joue et ensuite sortir rejoindre les autres. J'ai réfléchi pendant plusieurs minutes après et j'ai conclu que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Remus. Sous sa forme de loup il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait. Il pourrait tuer sa mère sans s'en rendre compte ! Et puis il aura plus besoin de notre aide que de notre haine ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je détesterai Remus alors que je sais. Cela ne change rien à ma perception de lui ni de notre amitié. Il est la même personne qu'il y a quelques minutes seulement la je connais son secret que je compte bien garder. Ne t'inquiète pas mon Remus je ne te trahirais jamais, je ne suis pas comme sa moi !_

Severus s'interrompit un instant puis dit à Remus :

- Ce paragraphe n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans ce que nous avons a éclaircir aujourd'hui mais je l'ai quand même lu pour prouver a Lupin combien Jade l'aimais (Sev)

- Merci Severus(Remus)

- Ce n'est rien ! Et puis Jade m'en aurait voulu de ne pas te le lire ! Enfin bon je continue(Sev)

_2em année, Griffondor, Poudlard  
__30 Octobre, Minuit_

_Je viens seulement de quitter la salle commune de Serpentard. Je me demande ce que je vais bien encore pouvoir inventer pour cacher ce que je fais ! Les garçons ne seront plus dupe bien longtemps ! Et en plus comment leur expliquer ce magnifique œil au beurre noire que j'ai ! J'vais encore leur sortir que j'ai passer la soirée a la bibliothèeque et que je me suis cogner contre une étagère ! Ou la la je ne suis pas crédible ! Et Lucius qui prendra plaisir a me fraper encore plus si je le cache ! Quel être immonde ! Il prend plaisir a me frapper, a me voir saigner ! Il aime me voir souffrir, sa l'excite !C'est un pure Serpentard ! Il aime aussi m'humillier devant tout ses amis de maison ! Il me force a faire toutes leurs corvers, leurs devoirs et dès qu'ils ont une note basse ils me frappent. Je n'en peux plus ! Ce maudit Lucius ce vente que je suis a lui ! J'ai faite toute les recherches possible et rien ne peux m'aider a couper ce lien ! Je suis perdue ! Je vais être a ses ordres toutes ma vie ! Je vais être traiter encore moins bien qu'un elfe de maison !Si seulement je pouvait en parler a quelqu'un ! Mais si je le fait il va me tuer alors autant oublier !_

_20 Mai, 1hr30 du matin_

_Sa y est !Il a fait ce que je redoutait ! Il ma…il ma violé !Et il s'en vente a tout le monde ! Il faut que sa finissent ! Je n'en peu plus !_

Un air horrifier s'affichait sur tout les visages ! Alors c'était sa son secret ! Ils en comprenaient tous l'empleur maintenant Ils comprenaient le risque qu'elle courait si elle parlait ! Lily éclata en sanglot. Savoir que sa fille avait vécu un calver aussi intence et ce sous ses yeux lui donnait envie de mourir. Sirius frappa du point sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix avait un timbre où vrillaient la rage et la colère.

- Le salaup ! Malfoie n'est qu'une ordure ! Mais pourquoi si lui il mourait elle mourait aussi ? Je n'ai pas encore compris sa ! (Sirius)

- Un instant j'y arrive ! (Severus)

_4em année, Griffondor, Poudlard  
__5 Décembre 2hr30 du matin_

_Oh que je suis heureuse ! Oh mon Severus ! Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ! Je te dois la vie mon ami ! Si tu savais combien tu compte pour moi a présent !Je t'aime autant que James, Sirius et Remus ! Si seulement vous pouviez vous entendre ! Bah ne faut pas rêver quand même ! Vous ne vous entendrez jamais ! Où peut-être juste a ma mort !Je suis libre maintenant et je ne me laisserai jamais plus mener par cet idiot de Malfoie ! Tu peux être sur que je vais me défendre maintenant que je peux !_

_Flash Back_

_J'étais seule dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Lucius m'avait interdit de la quitter pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche. C'est alors que Severus Rogue, le seul a avoir eu un tent sois peu de gentillesse pour m'avoir laisser en paix, vint me trouver et dit :_

_- J'ai un moyen de te sauver (Sev)_

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible j'ai fouiller tout les livre permis et interdit de la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouver ! (Jade)_

_- C'est normal j'ai trovuer la réponse a tes problème dans un livre de mon père et je doute que ce livre ce trouve dans la réserve de notre bibliothèque... (Sev)_

_- Dit-moi comment ! Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai jusqu'à ma vie pour ne plus lui être oubliger ! (Jade)_

_- Tu ne me devras rien ! je le fait parce que tu en a besoin et que tu a toujours été aimable avec moi malgré tout ce que tes amis peuvent m'avoir fait. C'est un échange de bon procéder. Bon voila ce n'est pas compliquer. Tu na qu'a en versé la moitier de ce cette potion dans un verre et de lui faire voire. Toi il fait que tu boive l'autre moitié en même temps que lui. Assure toi de lui donner lorsqu'il aura très soif car il faut absolument qu'il boive tout le contenu du verre et toi aussi. Lorsque la potion sera bue le lien d'or invisible que vous lit apparêtra et ce brisera. Malheureusement c'est du donnant donnant. Tu te libères de son emprise mais tu te lit à sa mort. (Sev)_

_- Que veux-tu dire ? (Jade)_

_-Un autre lien ce créra. Si tu le tue tu moura et s'il te tu il moura. Vos vies serons lier jusqu'à votre mort. Lorsque l'un moura il entrainera avec lui dans la mort l'autre. Mais si tu accept tu n'a aucun risque a courir. Lucius n'est pas assez con pour te tuer s'il risque sa vie ! Il tient trop a devenir le meilleur mangemort !(Sev)_

_- Oh peu m'importe sauf ma liberté ! Je ferai ce que tu ma dit ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Je ne te le dirais jamais assez ! Mais maintenant file ! S'il me vois avec toi il soupçonera quelques choses ! Merci encore ! (Jade)_

_- Je veux que tu me dises si ça a marché ! Et n'ésite jamais à venir me voir ! Je serais toujours la pour toi ! (Sev)_

_- Merci mon ami ! (Jade)_

_Il me souria, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourir et cela me fit plaisir. Il me tendit ensuite la potion et fila. Quelques secondes plus tard Lucius descendit les marches en m'aboyant l'ordre de lui aporter quelques chose a boire. Je fit deux verres de jus de citrouille et y glissa les deux moitier de la potion. Lorsqu'il eu son verre et qu'il eu commencer a le boire je lui dit :_

_- J'espère que tu va apprécier car ce sera la dernière fois que je t'obéiré !(Jade)_

_Il n'y comprit rien. J'avalai mon verre en une seule gorgée et je le terminai en même temps que lui. C'est alors que, comme me lavait dit Severus, Le lien d'or que j'avais vue lorqu'il avait scellé notre pacte apparue. Il resta la a nous lier pendant quelques secondes et ce brisa en de minuscules particules dorées. Un lien rouge sang pris sa place. Horrifié il me dit :_

_- Qu'as-tu fais la toi ? (Lucius)_

_- J'ai brisé le lien qui me forçait à être ton exclave ! Je suis libre maintenant !(Jade)_

_- Je vais te tuer !(Lucius)_

_- Oh non tu n'as pas intérêt ! Si tu me tues, tu meures avec moi ! Tu as vus ce lien rouge qui sévit désormais entre nous ! Il lie nos vies ! Le jour ou tu moura je mourai. Où vice versa ! Lorsque l'un moura il entrainera avec lui dans la mort l'autre. Enfin bon tu dois bien avoir compris ! (Jade)_

_- Je me vangerais de toi !Un jour tu me le payeras ! (Lucius)_

_- Je n'ai plus peur de toi maintenant ! Alors arrête a vec tes paroles en l'air ! (Jade)_

_Et je quitta la salle commune de Serpentard la tête haute en tournant le dos fièrement a Lucius._

_Fin du flash back_

_Je dois beaucoup à Severus. Je lui dois la vie ! J'espère pouvoir un jour payer ma dette. D'ici là nous resterons toujours amis !_

- Et quelques jours plus tard elle quittait Poudlard pour notre époque. Maintenant vous connaissez son secret. (Sev)

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! je n'aurais jamais cru a cela si ce n'aurait pas été écrit de sa main. Mon pauvre amour, je comprend maintenant ce que tu ressentait quand tu ma dit qui tu sera mieux dès que tu sera morte ! J'aurai tellement voulu être la pour toi ! (Sev)

Les autres restèrent tous muet ne sachant pas quoi dire. Jade était toujours percher sur son étagère était très pâle. Le récit de Severus avait été très éprouvant car tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en même temps. Elle s'était pencher par en avant pour voir un peu mieu Sirius qui était maintenant adosser a l'étagère. Sans s'en rendre compte une larme quitta sa joue et alla s'écraser sur l'avant bras de Sirius. A la surprise général, et surtout a celle de jade, Sirius eu la même réaction que s'il aurait ressu une goute de quelques choses de brûlant.Jamers lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Sirius ? (James)

- Une larme. (Sirius)

- Une larme ? (James)

- Oui il y a une larme qui m'est tombée sur le bras ! J'en suis sur ! Mais c'était si…froid. Trop froid. (Sirius)

- Je te ferais remarquer, mon ami, qu'il n'y a personne sur l'étagère ! (James)

- Je te ferais remarquer, mon ami, qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un. Oh mais ce n'est pas une personne de chair, ou du moins ce n'est plus une personne de chair comme nous. Mais une créature d'une beauté sans pareil avec des ailes blanches plus blanche que le plus pure des blancs. Un ange (Sirius)

- T'es completement fou vieux ! (James)

- Mais non voyons ! Lily, Harry, concentrez-vous vous pourez surment sentir sa présence ! Allez faites ce que je vous dit n'ésitez pas ! ce n'est pas des conneries ! (Sirius)

Lily et Harry fermèrent les yeux pour mieux ce concentrer. Soudain un léger sourir apparue sur les lèvres de Lily et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Lily ferma vivement une de ses mains comme si il y avait quelque chose de précieux à l'intérieur. Harry lui aussi ce mit a sourir et une larme coula sur sa joue. Lily et Harry ouvrirent les yeux et d'unne même voix, ils parlèrent a une personne visible d'eux seuls.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas bien loin ! (Lily, Harry)

Jade n'en revenait pas ! Ils la voyaient, ils lui touchaient ! Jade éclata en sanglot et ce précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Lily la serra contre son cœur le plus fort possible. Après quelques secondes Jade se repris et dit :

- Je ne serais jamais bien loin de vous ! Je serais toujours au près de vous pour vous protéger ! Ne soyez plus triste ! Je t'aime maman ! (Jade)

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie ! (Lily)

- (elle se tourne vers son frère) Il ne reste plus que toi petit frère ! Fait nous une bonne descendance de la famille Potter ! Et garde toujours l'œil ouvert on ne sais jamais qui peu ce présneter a notre porte pour vouloir tout détruire a nouveau ! Reste toujour sur tes gardes ! D'ici la reste sa ge et ne fait pas trop de bêtise ! Enfin bon je devrait revenir attend pour t'enpêcher de recommencer a n'en faire ! (Jade)

- Je comprend rien a ce que tu viens de me dire ! (Harry)

- C'est pas crave tu va comprendre un jours ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille moi ! J'ai quelques questions pour Merlin ! (elle s'adresse a lily et a harry) Soyez prudents, tous ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur alors oublier moi donc un peu sa vous fera du bien ! A bientôt (Jade)

Elle les embrassa tout les deux sur la joue et fit également le tour des autres. Ainsi, chacun leur tour, il s sentirent une douce brise froide sur leur joue. Arriver devant Sirius elle se pencha a son oreille et lui dit :

- Je t'aime mon ange ! Je n'oublirai jamais tout le soutien que tu ma apporter malgré ton ignorance ! A bientôt ! (Jade)

Et elle l'embrassa. Lorsqu'Harry et Lily arrivèrent a la fenêtre par laquelle elle venait de partir ils virent une magnifique ange au immences ailes blanche voler dans le ciel. Ils sourirent et finirent par se rendre compte que cette rencontre insolite avait fait leur deuil ce terminer.

De son côté Jade flotait au dessu de Poudlard en pleurant toute les larmes qu'elles pouvait. Elle ce dit a elle-même :

- Il faudrait que j'aille une discution avec Merlin moi ! (Jade)

Et elle fut transporter dans un endroit blanc qu'elle connaissait bien.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Le Retour de L'Ange et du Démon_

_Chapitre 3 : Rester vivant quand on est mort_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle était dans cet endroit blanc qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle sursauta quand Merlin lui adressa la parole

- Alors que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite (Merlin)  
- J'en peux plus Merlin ! Je ne peux pas rester toujours au près d'eux sachant que je les vois et qu'eu non ! Je ne peu pas continuer à me tromper et à me faire croire que je suis toujours vivante. Vous n'auriez pas un moyen pour que je sache s'ils sont en danger ou s'ils ont besoin de moi sans que je sois obligé de rester toujours avec eux ?(Jade)  
- Bien sur qu'il y a un moyen ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de venir me poser la question ! (Merlin)  
- Pourquoi dites-vous sa ? (Jade)  
- Tu n'es pas la seule a m'avoir poser cette question. La plus par des anges veulent rester au près de leur proches mais ils finissent par y renoncer car c'est trop difficiles de les voir vivres. Cela les empêche d'accepter qu'ils sont morts et les rend trop malheureux (Merlin)  
- Mais moi je ne suis pas comme eux je ne suis pas …morte. Du moins pas pour longtemps. Je suis vivante malgré tout mais c'est le fait de les savoir inaccessible qui me rend malade. Je sais que c'est difficile de rester vivante quand on est morte mais c'est ce que je suis et je compte bien le rester. Car si je ne le reste pas je risque de perdre la raison avant que Voldi retourne sur terre ! Et sa serais une catastrophe ! Alors est-ce que vous allez me le dire ce moyen ? Et tant qu'on y est vous n'avez pas un moyen de passer le temps ? (Jade)  
- Quel genre de passe-temps ? (Merlin)  
- Je sais pas moi ! Dormir ? (Jade)  
- Bien sur que vous pouvez dormir ! Mais avant de vous endormir veiller à savoir dans combien de temps vous voulez vous réveiller. Sinon vous dormirez jusqu'à ce que voldermort ce réveille. Et avant de vous endormir vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire en quelle sorte de circonstance vous voulez être éveillé. Vous pouvez dire que vous voulez être réveiller si votre famille ou vos amis son en danger, etc. Vous serez alors éveiller automatiquement. C'est d'ailleurs la meilleure solution que je propose a ceux qui vienne me poser la même question que vous. Dormir est le meilleur moyen de passer une éternité sans devenir fou de solitude. Choisissez aussi un endroit calme sinon vous vous ferez réveiller souvent. Bon je crois que cet entretien est terminé ! Bonne nuit mlle Evans ! (Merlin)  
- Merci Merlin ! (Jade)

Jade ferma les yeux et ce retrouva à planer au dessus de Poudlard. Elle allait s'assoire sur le toit d'une tour lorsque des exclamations et des applaudissement attirèrent son attention. Elle regarda vers le terrain de Quidditch et remarqua qu'un match s'y jouait. Elle décida, par pure curiosité, d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil. Lorsqu'elle fut a proximité du terrain elle remarqua que c'était un match Serpentard/Griffondor. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes composant les équipes et pu constater la distribution de celle de Griffondor. Elle remarqua l'une des trois poursuiveuses comme étant Ginny Wesley. Cela la fit sourire car elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait Harry. Ensuite elle remarqua Fred et George au poste de batteur. Et elle manqua d'éclater de rire de voir un Ron extrêmement nerveux devant les buts. Et évidamment, au poste d'attrapeur, Un Potter ! Les deux autres postes de poursuiveurs étaient tenus par des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui était très bonnes. Après avoir fait son inspection de l'équipe rouge et or elle regarda celle des verts et argents. Elle reconnue en ces joueurs la descendance de la plus par de ses anciens tortionnaires. La plus par de l'équipe de Serpentard était constitué par les enfants des amis de ce cher Lucius. Ces mêmes amis qui l'avaient maltraiter. Ces mêmes amis qu'elle c'était fait un plaisir d'éliminer lors de la guerre. Mais lorsqu'elle attarda son regard sur l'attrapeur vêtu de vert et d'argent, elle sentit ses ailes faiblir. Elle ce posa sur le toit de l'estrade des professeurs. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Elle dit tout haut, pour elle-même :

- Il ne serait pas sensé te ressembler ! Il ne devrait pas me rappeler toi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois ! Et quelle douleur ce fut de l'entendre parler comme toi ! Que lui a tu dont fait ! Pourquoi ne peux tu pas t'empêcher de faire du mal, de polluer l'esprit de tout ceux qui te côtoies ? Il fait parti de moi pas de toi ! Il ne devrait pas avoir l'arrogance des Malfoie ! Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose ! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir passer mon éternité à te tuer encore et encore ! Je crois que même toute une éternité n'assouvirait pas la haine que j'éprouve pour toi ! Je vais te reconnaître une seule bonne chose, bien qu'en vérité elle doit venir de Narcissa. Vous avez su lui donner un nom digne. Draco est un nom parfait pour un jeune homme au caractère de feu. Je te jure Lucius je trouverais bien un jour un moyen de me venger…encore ! (Jade)

La vision de ce jeune homme blond sur le terrain l'avait anéantie. Décidément Lucius la poursuivrait partout où elle irait et elle n'en serait jamais débarrassée. Lasse de les regarder vivre elle quitta le terrain de Quidditch pour entrer dans le château par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle ce rendit a la salle sur demande et y entra. En quelques secondes la salle sur demande avait transformé une partie d'elle-même en chambre luxueuse. Jade finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et dit a voix haute :

- Salle sur demande, je veux que tu conserves cette partie de toi malgré tout et que personne n'y a accès mais je veux pouvoir avoir accès à l'autre partie de toi. Maintenant je veux dormir pour toute une année. Je veux être éveillé si jamais ma famille et mes amis sont en danger ou s'ils vivent des sentiments extrêmement fort car je veux rester au courant de leurs vies. Et je veux que merlin vienne m'éveiller une semaine avant le retour de Voldermort. Ces conditions seront valides pour toutes les fois où je m'endormirai. (Jade)

Et la belle ange se coucha sur le lit et tomba dans un profond sommeil quasi inébranlable.


	4. Chaptire 4

_Le retour de L'ange et du Démon_

_Chapitre 4 : Le réveil a sonné!_

Quatre années ont passé depuis le jour ou Jade était tombée endormie. Alors qu'elle faisait un rêve agréable ou elle ce trouvait dans un endroit très romantique avec Sirius, une voix étrangère a ce rêve mais qu'elle connaissait très bien vint la réveiller.

- Debout Mlle Evans c'est le grand jour!(Merlin)  
- Arg… Bon qu'est-ce qui ce passe? (Jade)  
- Votre meilleur ami, Tom Jedusor, a trouvé son billet de retour pour le monde des vivants! (merlin)  
- Il c'est dépêcher le petit Voldi! Bon quand est-ce est-il sensé revenir? (Jade)  
- Il est revenu a la vie ce matin. Il a prévu d'attaquer Poudlard ce soir. (Merlin)  
- Merde. Mais si je fait le compte sa fait 3 ans qu'Harry n'est plus a Poudlard! Alors l'école est quasi sans défense!(Jade)  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour sa! Dumbledor avait senti que quelques chose se passerait bientôt alors il a fait venir Harry a Poudlard pour x raison. Mais il faut ce dépêcher de te réanimer. Le soleil va bientôt avoir terminer de ce coucher et l'attaque ne devrait plus Tarder.(Merlin)  
- Bon le connaissant il a du trouver une façon de ramener un acolyte avec lui!(Jade)  
- Oui et je crois qu'il ne te plaira pas!Il a ramener Lucius Malfoie! Mais cette fois vous pourrez l'éliminer sans avoir peur de causer ta mort car le lien qui vous unissait c'est brisé avec votre mort. (Merlin)  
- Ahh! Super! Vengeance prise 2! (Jade)  
- Mais ne laisse quand même pas ta haine l'emporté si Poudlard ce trouve en mauvaise posture! Bon j'ai confiance en toi! Allez c'est l'heure de vérité! (Merlin)

Merlin dit a Jade de fermer les yeux et commença une incantation extrêmement compliquer.Peu a peu Jade senti revenir en elle cette vie qu'elle avait perdu et toute sa vitalité et sa force d'avant. Elle remercia Merlin une dernière fois et apparu a l'auré de la forêt interdite. Elle ce cacha dans un arbre qui lui procurait une vue d'ensemble sur la cour et attendit.

_Dans Poudlard au même instant_

Harry était assi a la table des professeurs entre Remus et Dumbledor. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il était a Poudlard et il ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Au début de la semaine Il avait par 4 fois manquer allé s'assire a la table des Griffondor. Il ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il était la, le professeur Dumbledor ne le sachant même pas exactement lui-même. Il avait accepter car il savait que le présentiment dont Dumbledor lui avait parlé était vrai. Quelque chose de terrible arriverait a l'école très bientôt et il avait le sentiment qu'il pourait faire quelque chose. Soudain, un bruit sourd le tirra de ses réflections. Instinctivement il ce leva et dit :

- Que tout les élèves a de première a 6 année retournent dans leurs salles communes avec leurs préfets. Restez s'y jusqu'à nouvel ordre. (Harry)

Il ce rassi et regarda tranquillement les élèves retourner dans leurs maisons respective. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait devant lui la même vision qu'il y a 4 ans, quand Jade avait fait appelle aux étudiants de l'école pour la guerre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les ravala avant que quelqu'un ne s'en apersoive. Lorsque tout les élèves furent sorti il prit la parole devant les 7em et les professeurs.

- Le professeur Dumbledor ma fait venir a Poudlard car il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible ce produirait. Ayant le même sentiment que lui j'ai vite accepté cette proposition. Et l'évènement que nos cœurs prédisaient est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend a l'extérieur mais nous devront sans doute nous battres pour protéger Poudlard et tout les êtres que nous aimons qui y sont et pour tout ceux qui y viendrons un jour. Alors je vous demanderais de revêtir a l'aide d'un sort des vêtements qui ne vous encombrerons pas. Donner tout ce que vous avez en vous a ceux qui y resterons soyez fier de ce que vous aurez accompli. Donc les professeurs et moi sortirons en premier et vous ferez la file derière nous. (Harry)

Sans dire d'autre mot il ce leva et traversa la grande salle suivit des professeurs puis des élèves. Arriver a la grande porte il respira un grand coup et poussa les deux battant. Personne ne se serait attendu a voir ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Lord Voldermort lui-même ainsi qu'un de ses fidèles mangemorts, Lucius Malfoie, était revenu d'entre les morts. Derière eux une centaine de mangemorts qui avait échapper a la justice était la. Devant leurs visages où ce lisait l'incompréhention Voldermort éclata dans un rire sinitre et prit la parole :

- Mais oui Potter tu ne rêve pas! Je suis bien de retour! J'ai l'intention de prendre ma revange! (Voldermort)

Harry descendit les marche et se plaça face a son ennemi a environs 15 mètres. Ils ce toisèrent du regard. On pouvait sentir la tention qui raignait. L'air était tellement lourde qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclaires et des regards meurtriers. Lucius était légèrement en retrait derière son maitre et il jubilait. Harry finit par prendre la parole.

- Bon tu ne lachera jamais le morceau a ce que je vois! Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne réussirais jamais?(Harry)

Voldermort ne ce donna même pas la peine de répondre sachant que Lucius s'en ferait un plaisir. Ce qu'il fit :

- Maintenant que ta petite pute de sœur n'est plus de ce monde vous ne pouvez rien contre Lord Voldermort! Tu ferait bien de trembler Potter car ton heure est sonner! (Lucius)  
- Tu peux….(Harry)

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelque chose qui avait deux grandes ailes blanches avait surgit des arbres et avait attraper Lucius. Et avait disparue avec. Le silence retomba quelques minutes. Il fut de nouveau briser par le choc sourd d'un corps mort entrant en colision avec le sol a une grande vitesse. Les gens constatèrent avec effroie, ou plaisir tout dépend, que le corps en question était bel et bien mort et qu'il appartenait a Lucius. La chose ailée ce posa a côté du corps dos a Harry et a Poudlard et face a Voldermort. Tout ce qu'ils pouvait apercevoir c'était le visage horrifier de Voldermort. Les ailes de la créatures disparurent et laissèrent place a la silouhette d'une jeune femme. De ce qu'ils pouvait tous voir elle avait de très long cheveux noirs et des courbes avantageuses. Cette silouhette ne leur était pas inconnue bien que personne ne pu placer de nom sur elle. Elle fini par prendre la parole en s'adressant a Voldermort :

- Comme sa tu crois pouvoir les avoir cette fois! Et bien tu peux toujours courir la petite pute comme a dit lucius est belle et bien de retour! (La créature)  
- C'est impossible!(Voldermort)  
- Regardez donc qui parle! Et mon vieux je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu vien de réssussité! Mais je vais te révèler comment est-ce possible juste pour le plaisir de voir ta réaction! En faite c'est tout simple! Nos vies sont liers. Mon frère et moi sommes les deux seules personnes a pouvoir te vaincre. Lorsque nous serons mort et que tu le sera aussi si jamais tu viens a réessayer de revenir a la vie nous reviendrons également. Les forces du mal facilite la résurection de ses partisants et les forces du bien utilise les forces du mal pour faire revenir a la vie les âmes qui pourons détruire le mal. Tu vois ce n'est pas compliquer mais a chaque fois que tu réessayera nous serons sur ton chemin et tu ne gagnera jamais! (la créature)  
- Tu peux toujours rêver, Evans. Je vais vous tuer et prendre Poudlard! Avada Kadevra! (Voldermort)

Il avait prononcer le sort de mort sans que personne ne s'y attendent. Mais ayant tout de même prévue le coup l'ange, car c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient tous finit par la nommée, fit apparêtre ses ailes et s'en servis comme bouclier. Lorsque le sort entra en colision avec les ailes il ricocha et alla frapper un arbre. Après quelques secondes les ailes disparurent et la jeune femme fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt la baguette de Voldermort ce retrouva dans ses mains. D'un geste vif elle la brisa en deux et la jeta au pied d'Harry. Elle laissa entendre un rire bref et dit a Voldermort :

- Contrairement a toi on dirait bien je me suis entrainer pendant ma mort! J'ai apprit la magie sans baguette et je me suis dotter d'ailes protectrice et très pratique! Aussi on ma apris a me battre! les anges ne sons pas seulement de belles créatures pacifiques! Ils sont aussi entrainer pour combatre contre les démons qui essaye d'infiltré le monde des vivants. Je te croyait plus puissant,Tom.(L'ange)  
- Mais JE suis puissant! Chère amie! Et tu n'est pas la seule a faire de la magie sans baguette! J'en suis capable aussi!(Voldermort)  
- Avant que tu n'essaye, je vais te prévenir que la tienne est neutraliser par la mienne! Nous devrons bien livré combat comme le fesait les moldu il y a bien longtemps! Je te laisse le choix des armes et dépêche toi je n'ai pas que sa a faire!(L'ange)  
- Très bien. Alors nous ferons combat a l'épée mais laisse moi te dire que tu ne me vaincra pas!(Voldermort)  
- Arrête de causé et bat toi!(L'ange)

Un combat enrager s'engagea. Les coups porter était tous aussi puissant les un que les autres. Mains encore une fois Voldermort fut mis a terre. L'ange mit un pied sur la gorge de son ennemi et apella Harry :

- Harry, la tâche de l'achever te reviens. Ainsi nous serons plus longtemps que 4 ans sans avoir de ses nouvelles et peut-être même que le monde sorcier en sera éternellement débarasser. (L'ange)  
- D'accord (Harry)

Il s'avança et prit l'épée qu'elle lui tandait. Il fut surpris de constater de quel épée il sagissait. En effet ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était l'épée de Godric Griffondor. Une épée dont seul les héritiers de griffondor avait le droit de la prendre. Il ne laissa pas son étonnement transparêtre et prit l'épée et s'aprocha de Voldermort. Il mit la lame sur la gorge de Voldermort et lui dit :

-mTon heure a sonner Tom! J'espère que tu ne reviendra pas cette fois. Nous commencerions a en être lasser! Adieu!(Harry)

Il leva bien haut sa lame et l'abatit rapidement et précisément sur la gorge de Tom. Une fois de plus Lord Voldermort venait d'être vaincu. Harry regarda le corps et finit par dire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi maintenant? Nous ne sommes pas pour te remettre encore en terre!(Harry)  
- Moi j'ai la solution. Pourqu'il puisse revenir il faut que tout les membres de son corps sois en terre ou ne soyes pas dans la possession des êtres vivants. Il faut qu'un fantôme y ait accès. Alors ce que nous allons faire c'est de mettre la tête et le corps dans deux coffres différents et de les mettres dans un endroit ou aucun esprit malin ne peux s'y infiltré. (L'ange)  
- Et ou est-ce cette endroit?(Harry)  
- Mon mosolé. Quel endroit meilleur pour la dépouille de cet ordure que le mosolé ou reposait le corps d'un de ses deux pires ennemis!La aucun mauvais esprit ne poura l'atteindre!(L'ange)  
- Il est hord de question que le corps de cette pouriture alle dans cet endroit. Je refuse que le corps de ma sœur côtois le sien pour l'éternité!(Harry)  
- Harry cèce de faire l'idiot! Il n'y a plus rien dans ce mosolé puisque je ne suis plus morte! Allez amène toi! (L'ange)

Harry resta interdit par les paroles de l'ange. Au début il croyait s'être trompé, sa ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais a présent il en était sur sa sœur était de retour parmis les vivants. Il regarda Jade faire en souriant. Elle fit apparêtre deux boites ou elle enferma les parties de Voldermort. Elle grava une formule anti-fantôme sur la couverture et les fit lévité jusqu'au mosolé. Harry ouvrit la porte pour laisser entré les deux coffres. Ils furent placer et évidence au beau millieu de la pièce puis ils refermèrent la porte et la baricadèrent avec de nombreux sort. Avant qu'ils ne retournent retrouver tout les autres, Harry atrappa sa sœur et la serra dans ces bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joue lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Tu ma tellement manquer. Je t'en voulais tellement que tu sois partie avant que n'ai pus ce connaître mieux! J'étais tellement triste que tu ne sois pas la pour les grands moments de ma vie pour partager ma joie! (Harry)  
- Oh mais j'y étais petit frère, j'y était. J'ai vue ton mariage et la naissance de ta petite fille. Rien ni personne, même pas la mort, ne m'aurais fait ratter sa! Et le fait d'aller a ton mariage ma beaucoup plus de par les gens que j'y ai rencontré!(Jade)  
- Tu étais la! Super! Mais… qui as-tu rencontré?(Harry)  
- Nos grand-parents Potter et Evans ainsi qui la grand-mère maternelle de Ginny.(Jade)  
- Ils étaient la! Mon dieu j'en reviens pas!(Harry)  
- Elizabeth et Frank Potter ainsi que Johana et Alexandre Evans étaient très fier de leur petit fils! Et laisse moi te dire que bon nombre d'ange se sont déplacer pour le mariage du grand Harry Potter! Enfin c'est pas tout mais Dumbledor va croire que je t'ai fait du mal si on n'y retourne pas! Surtout qui nous reste encore une centaine de mangemorts sur le dos!( Jade)  
- Oui on y va, Jade…(Harry)  
- Quoi?( Jade)  
- Je suis réellement heureux de te revoir!(Harry)  
- Moi aussi…Vivre quand on est mort c'est plus dificile encore qu'on le pense!(Jade)

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent vers l'entré du château. Ils restère bouche bée quand ils virent les 100 mangemorts attacher solidement. Remus fut le premier a les voir revenir. Il couru jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta a quelques centimètres du visage de Jade et la scruta minucieusement pendant quelques minutes silencieuse. Jade le regarda faire en souriant jusqu'à ce que ,sans dire un mot, il la prenne dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer pour ensuite lui posé un baiser sur la joue. Les larmes coulaients sur leurs joue a tout les deux. Remus finit par lui dire :

- Jade! Oh je me fou du comme et du pourquoi mais tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux de te revoir ma sœur!(Remus)  
-Et toi tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir vous serrez dans mes bras! C'est frustrant et destabilisant de vivre aux côtés de ceux qu'on aime sans pouvoir leur toucher, les sentir vous toucher ni leur parler. C'est vraiment éprouvant!(Jade)  
- Je te crois dans un sens cela doit être moins dificile de faire le deuil d'une personne décédé que d'être décédé et de ne pas pouvoir communiquer. (Remus)  
- Oui je crois bien. Mais laisse moi te dire que j'étais en train de me demander si Voldermort était aussi puissant qu'il le disait! J'ai trouver qu'il a pris son temps pour revenir! 4 ans c'est beaucoup! Enfin maintenant il ne compte plus, l'important c'est d'être a nouveau réuni!(Jade)  
- Exactement!(Remus)

Et ils se serrèrent encore dans leur bras. Remus ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux et ne voulais pas la lacher de peur qu'elle disparesse encore. Jade elle était heureuse car enfin, après 4 ans de souffrance, elle pouviat leur parler, les toucher et les sentir contre elle. Elle salua ensuite Dumbledor et McGonnagal qui la saluèrent chaleureusement en retour. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvait tous dans la grande salle pour terminer le repas qu'ils avait intérompu. Avant de re servir la nourriture Dumbledor ce leva et dit :

- Ce soir nous avons vu que l'impossible de notre monde a encore repousser ces limite. Avec lui dans son retour, Lord Voldermort a ramener notre héroïne, Jade Evans Potter, de la mort. Un deuxième combat contre les trois ennemis c'est enclancher ce soir et encore c'est notre camp qui a gagner. 100 mangemorts on été arrêter et en ce moment même les aurors les ramènes a Azcaban. Ce soir nous alors donc fêter cette deuxième victoire contre notre vieil ennemi et souhaiter que cette fois il ne revienne pas! Alors je voudrais porter un toast a Jade Evans pour lui souhaiter bon retour parmis les vivants et parmis les tiens et pour la remercier du courage, de la détermination et de la force qu'elle a encore une fois démontré en vainquant, avec son frère Harry, Lord Voldermort. A Jade!(Dumbledor)  
- A JADE! (Tout le monde)

Le repas ce déroula bon train et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Vers 20heure Jade demanda a Remus :

- Mais… Ou est Severus? Je ne l'ai pas vue! (Jade)  
- Il est a Sainte-Mangouste. Il est tombé très malade l'année passé. Il a une maladie très rare et ils n'ont aucun moyen de le soigner. Je suis désolé Jade. Lily et Hermione on fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir de Médicomage pour trouver un remède mais elles n'ont pas encore réussi et il s'affaibli encore.(Remus)  
- Non…il ne peux pas…Pas Severus.(Jade)

Jade éclata en sanglot et demanda a Dumbledor de lui prêter des appartements pour la nuit car elle était exténuée et elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Avant de partir pour ceux qu'il venait de lui indiquer elle dit a Remus et a Harry d'envoyer des hiboux a Sirius, James, Lily, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour qu'ils viennent le lendemain pour diné a Poudlard. Elle avait aussi exprécément souligner qu'ils ne devait pas mentionner le point de son retour et aussi celui ou Ginny devrait ammener sa petite nièce. Elle quitta ensuite la grande salle et filla immédiatement au lit. L'utilisation de ses ailes et de la magie sans baguette dans ce monde en plus du combat l'avait exténuée. Elle sombra vite dans le sommeil ou tout ses anciens cauchemard lui revinrent.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Le retour de L'Ange et du Démon_

_Chapitre 5 : Heu...Bonjour !_

Tôt ce matin la Jade ce réveilla. Elle avait rêver a Severus et a Lucius toute la nuit. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que son vieil ami allait mourir sous peu elle éclata en sanglot. Après s'être calmé et s'être habiller elle quitta pour le bureau de Dumbledor. Malgré l'heure peu avancer du matin elle savait que le vieux directeur était déjà debout. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau Dumbledor lui parla avant qu'elle n'eu prononcer un mot :

- Je sais pourquoi tu viens ! Tu veux de la poudre de cheminette pour te rendre a Sainte-Mangouste ! Alors tu n'as qua venir avec moi j'ai promis a Severus de le tenir au courant de mon précentiment.(Dumbledor)  
- Merci professeur !(Jade)  
- Ce n'est rien mon amie. (Dumbledor)

Ils prirent tout deux un peu de la petite poudre verte et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Chaudron ils était dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Jade Suivit le professeur Dumbledor dans les couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. Elle allait s'arrêté a côté du professeur lorsque celui-ci lui fi signe de reculer. Elle sourit quand elle vit pourquoi. Une jeune femme au cheveux roux- brun sortit de la chambre. Elle s'adressa a Dumbledor :

- Ah Albus ! Comment allez-vous ?(Jeune femme)  
- Bien et vous Lily ?(Dumbledor)  
- Bien bien. Je vient justement de finir les test hebdomadaire de Severus.(Jade)  
- Commen va-t-il ?(Dumbledor)  
- C'est incroyable. Il a prit plus de force qu'il n'en a prit ces 6 derniers mois et ce en quelques heures seulement. Il sais pourquoi mais il na rien voulu dire. Il ma seulement dit pourquoi il ne voulais pas me le dire(Lily)  
- Et quel est cette raison ?(Dumbledor)  
- Il dit que c'est trop fou pour que je le croye. Il dit qu'il a lui-même de la dificulter a le croire.(Lily)  
- Bien. Je crois savoir qu'elle est cette folle raison ! Enfin je vais allé le voir retourner a vos autres patient Lily. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.(Dumbledor)  
- C'est ce que j'allais faire. Nous nous reverons surment ce midi Harry et Remus nous on demander de passé a Poudlard. Bon a bientôt professeur !(Lily)

Elle salua le professeur et quitta dans la direction opposer a Jade. Il souria a Jade et lui dit :

- Je crois bien que vous êtes la raison de la grande forme de Severus ! Je crois que je vias vous laissez y allé seule !(Dumbledor)  
- Merci professeur a plus tard !(Jade)  
- A tout a l'heure !(Dumbledor)

Elle inspira et cogna a la porte de Severus pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Il était debout devant sa fenêtre. Sans regarder qui entrait Il dit :

- Non Lily je ne te dirait rien !(Severus)  
- Bon d'accord je ressemble a ma mère mais je ne m'apelle pas Lily, Sev !(Jade)

Il ce retourna vivement et trouva devant lui la source de toute sa forme retrouver. Jade le regardait avec un sourir mi-amuser mi-triste. Son regard exprimais sa joie de le retrouver mais sa grande tristesse de bientôt le perdre. Elle s'aprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Alors on dit que le grand maître des potions de Poudlard est malade ! J'aurais jamais crus possible que Severus Rogue tombe un jour malade !(Jade)  
- Je suis un homme comme les autres et je tombe malade aussi ! Mais je me sent mieux depuis quelques heures. Mais toi tu n'est pas une femme comme les autres, bien que je le savias déjà. Ce ne sont pas toute les femmes qui revienne du monde des morts sans aide extérieure.(Sev)  
- Bah j'ai eu de l'aide de l'intérieure ! C'est grace a notre cher Voldermort si je suis de retour. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il abandonerait ses projets de conquête tout simplement parce qu'Il était mort ?Voyons c'est mal le connaître. Enfin bon pour faire court Merlin ma entrainer et ma aider a revenir combatre cet idiot car c'est mon boulot et qui a que moi et Harry qui puissions le vaincre. Mais il est mort de nouveau et moi me voila je suis la !(Jade)  
- Je suis heureux de te voir. Ici sans toi je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de me battre car je savais que je te retrouverias de l'autre côté mais maintenant que tu est la j'ai toute mes raisons de rester et sa me donne de la force. Lily ma dit que j'étais presque guérrit.Et que c'était presque miraculeux car je suis atteint d'Une maladie incurable. Je suis sur que d'une quelconque façon c'est toi qui me guérit.(Sev)  
- C'est possible en effet. Certains anges on la faculté de guérir. Peut-être Merlin me l'a-t-il transmit avant de partir !Mais peu importe sauf ta guérisont ! Il ne faut jamais que tu arrête de te battre peu importe qui sont tes adversaires. La vie est beaucoup trop précieuse pour ne pas ce battre pour ! (Jade)  
- Je sais, je sais. (Sev)

Ils continuèrent a parler longtemps jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbldedor vienne la chercher. :

- Nous devrions y allé, Jade. Hermione doit être a la veille de passé lui donner ses médicaments. Elle sera furieuse si nous le lui fatigons trop !(Dumbledor).  
- Oui c'est vrai et je dois y allé de toute façon. Je doit bientôt les affronter autant ce préparer. Et a vrai dire je n'ai qu'une autre tenu a par celle-ci et je ne crois pas que ma robe de bal noir va leur plaire si je la met. Je reviens te voir dès que je peu Sev.(Jade)  
- Oui je veux tout les petits détails de cet « affrontement »(Sev)  
- Bien sur ! Allez a plus !(Jade)  
- Aurevoir Severus(Dumbledor)  
- Aurevoir professeur, Salut Jade !(Sev)

Elle embrassa Severus sur la joue et ils quittèrent l'hopital. Mais a la place de ce rendre a Poudlard Dumbledor amena Jade dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand il sortit de la cheminé a son tour il lui expliqua :

- Nous sommes présentement dans le pub La vieille sorcière, dans la belle ville de Paris. (Dumbledor)  
- Mais que fesons nous ici ?(Jade)  
- La première fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier d'avoir vaincu Voldermort et d'avoir sauver Poudlard. Tu sais Jade, je ne suis rien sans cette école. Poudlard c'est toute ma vie, j'y est été élève dans ces débuts, puis professeur pendant très longtemps et j'y suis maintenant directeur. Je n'ai pratiquement rien connu d'autre que Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce que le vieux sorcier que je suis serais devenu sans ce château. Je suis trop vieux pour me recycler dans une quelconques autre profession. Et il y a aussi que je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu est un peu comme ma petite fille. J'apréci tes parents comme s'Ils étaient mes propres enfants et après leur mort je me suis efforcer de prendre soin de toi et d'Harry. Pour vous deux j'ai beaucoup de sentiments et cela ma briser le cœur quand tu est décédée. Nous sommes ici simplement parce que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir un peu comme un grand-père aime faire plaisir a ses petits enfants. Tu comprens ? (Dumbledor)  
- Je… je suis profondément touchée professeur. Je dois vous avouez qu'en étant priver de vrai grand-parents et même de vrai parents j'ai toujours vue en vous le père et le grand père que je n'avais pas. Et d'ailleur j'ai un ami qui ma dit que j'avais fait un très bon choix !(Jade)  
- Qui donc ?(Dumbledor)  
- Merlin en personne ! Il dit qu'il a très hate d'enfin vous rencontrer. Il dit que vous l'intriguer professeur !(Jade)  
- Vraiment ? Alors Merlin existe vraiment. Ne le dites pas trop fort on pourait vous pourchassez tout le reste de votre vie pour que vous parliez de lui !

Jade passa une avant-midi très agréable avec Dumbledor. Lorsqu'elle rentra a Poudlard elle avait une garde-robe complète et magnifique. Bien qu'elle savait que Dumbledor avait un grand cœur et qu'il était un sorcier généreux et attentioné elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle passerait un jour ce genre d'avant-midi avec lui. Elle passa l'heure qui suivit elle la passa a s'habiller et a ce préparer. Elle avait finit par opter pour des pantalons trois-quart noir rayé blanc, un corcet noir et une cravate noire pour homme. Par dessu son corcet elle portait un veston noir a rayure blanche qui était assorti a ses pantalons. Avec cela elle mit des sandales a talon haut qui ce nouait autour du molet. Elle marcha de long en large dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Remus entra et lui dit :

- Ils sont tous dans le hall . ils viennent d'arriver. Est-ce que tu est prête ?(Remus)  
- Oui…je n'ai pas le choix… Alors on fait comme on a dit ?(Jade)  
- Oui, allez je vias les chercher ! Courage !(Remus)  
- Merci rem !(Jade)

Elle alla dans sa chambre et entrabailla la porte pour pouvoir voir et entendre ce qui ce passait dans le salon. Bientôt elle les vit tous entré. Elle remarqua une petite fille d'environs 3 ans dans les bras d'Harry. Le portrait tou cracher de James mais au féminin. En fin de compte le portrait d'Harry avec les yeux de Ginny. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la sortie de ses rêveries.

- Alors pourquoi nous faire venir ici ?(Sirius)  
- Humm… C'est assez délicat. Vous savez tous que Dumbledor ma fait venir ici au début de la semaine car il sentait que quelque chose de mal ce passerait. Il avait raison.(Harry)  
- Ce fut, hier soir, le retour de Lord Voldermort et de son acolyte Lucius Malfoie.(Remus)  
- Quoi ? mais c'est impossible !(Lily)  
- Hey bien non ce n'est pas impossible de revenir d'entre les morts. Souviens toi que sa t'es arriver il y a 4 ans.(Rem)  
- Et qu'est-il devenu ?(James)  
- Bah disons que sa n'a été une histoire de 30 minute tout au plus !Un véritable ange est apparue du ciel pour ce débarassé encore de Lucius et ce battre contre Voldi.(Rem)  
- Notre ange !(Harry)  
- Qui est cet ange ? Il n'y avait que 2 personnes au monde qui puisse vaincre Voldermort.(Sirius)  
- Pousse ta déduction jusqu'au bout Siry(Jade)  
- Jade…(Sirius)  
- C'est impossible !(James)  
- Et pourtant je suis la ! Ce n'est pas compliquer. Comme la dit Sirius il n'y a que Harry et moi qui puisse vaincre Voldermort. Alors quoi de plus rationelle que je revienne s'il revenait lui aussi !Cela fiat 4 ans que j'attendais après lui(Jade)

Sans dire d'autre mot Sirius ce leva et alla prendre Jade dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, pour snetir contre lui la douceur de la peau de sa belle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Jade ce dirigeant vers sa mère et finalement vers son meilleur ami et père.Elle alla ensuite voir Ginny, Hermione et Ron et la petite. Lorsqu'elle l'eu prise dans ses bras elle lui demanda :

- Ma belle dit-moi comment t'apelles-tu ?(Jade)  
- Elizabeth Evans Weasley. Papa ma dit que c'était très important pour lui que je m'apelle Evans . Est-ce que c'est a cause de toi ?(Elizabeth)  
- Oui surment ! Ton papa et moi sommes frère et sœur et je suis parti pendant longtemps et il ma beaucoup manquer. Nous sommes très important l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sur que tu comprendra quand ton petit frère viendra au monde !(Jade)  
- Un petit frère ? (Elizabeth)  
- Je crois que je vais laissez ta maman annoncer la nouvelle(Jade)  
- Mais comment tu la su Jade ?(Ginny)  
- Les anges sachent tout ! (Jade)  
- Gin ?(Harry)  
- Bon j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix. Donc j'attend un autre bébé.Mais je ne savais pas que c'était en garçon(Ginny)  
- Vraiment ? C'est super ma belle je suis si content !(Harry)  
- A non grand-père deux fois ! Pas déjà chui trop jeune ! Non mais sans rire cette fois il va falloir que tu suite la tradition Potter mon fils !(James)  
- C'est quoi cette tradition ?(Harry)  
- Le Potter, lorsqu'il a un garçon il doit lui donné un nom plus le sien. Comme moi mon nom au complet est James Olivier Potter. Toi c'est Harry James Potter. Donc ton fils devra obligatoirement avoir Harry et comme prénom.(James)  
- D'accord ! Il nous restara qu'un nom a trouver !(Harry)  
- Vous pouriez l'apeller Sirius !(Sirius)  
- Garde ce nom pour nous mon cher. Je te ferais remarquer que je suis une Potter moi aussi. Donc c'est ton nom qu'il aura pas le mien ! (Jade)  
- Que veux-tu dire par la ?(Sirius)  
- Bah seulement que Voldermort ne ma pas seulement ramener a la vie mais aussi ce qu'il y avait en moi. Donc finalement j'attend des jumeaux.(Jade)  
- Des jumeaux ! Tu veux dire que je vais être papa !C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie !(Sirius)

Il prit jade dans ces bras et la fit tourné dans ses bras. Ensuite lorsqu'il la posa il lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime Jade je suis heureux ,si heureux que tu sois la !(Sirius)  
- Je t'aime moi aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais été bien loin de toi mon amour. Mais je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir te toucher !(Jade)  
- Donc Sirius Black. Le grand le seul l'unique tombeur de ces dames, charmeur invétéré va devenir papa ! Il n'y a que Jade qui est capable d'un tels résultat !(James)  
- Et bientôtil sera un homme marié. Du moins si ma proposition tien toujours !(Sirius)  
- Plus que jamais !(Jade)

Ils passèrent une bone dixène de minute a s'entre félicité. Ensuite ils allèerent manger dans la grande salle. La petite Elizabeth était émerveiller par le plafond et la grandeur du château. Ils passèerent une merveilleuse journée sous le soleil chaud du parc de poudlard.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le retour de l'Ange et du Démon

Chapitre 6 : Le Mariage! 

1 ans étaient passé depuis le retour de Jade.Neuf de ces derniers mois avait été consacré a la grossesse de Jade.Les 3 autres mois était consacré a la préparation du mariage. Bien sur entre temps Ginny avait mit au monde un joli garçon du nom de Noah Harry Potter. Lorsque le petit fut baptisé Jade avait déjà un ventre bien rond. Harry avait biensûr prit sa sœur et son propre parrain pour être ceux du petit garçon. Le mariage tant attendu était prévue en date du 1er novembre sois 5 ans jour pour jour après le combat final de la guerre contre Voldermort. Jade avait décidé de cette date pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement elle voulait avoir acouchée et désenflée, deuxièment elle voulait que tout les gens mort pour la bonne cause sois présent(rappeler vous qu'elle sais c'est quoi être mort) et troisièment elle ne voulais tout simplement pas attendre plus loin que cette date.

Josh Sirius Evans Potter et sa sœur jumelle Norah Izabelle Evans Black virent le jour le 28 juillet, jour de l'aniversaire d'Harry et de Jade. Autre petite coinsidence avec les jumeux, leur mère et leur oncle, Josh avait une tache de naissance en forme de lune avec 2 étoiles sur la clavicule droite alors que Norah avait une toute petite éclaire sur la tempe droite.

Alors que Jade était en train de ce préparé pour son mariage, elle ce remémorait la première visite qu'elle reçu a Ste-Mangouste après la naissance des jumeaux, celle de son frère. Elle repensa au parole qu'ils avaient échanger.

_Flash Back_

_- Je crois que notre rôle de sauveur du monde leur sera légé quand le temps sera venu.(Jade)_

_- Oui je crois que tu a raison. Mais eux, a la diférence de nous, aurons leur parents et leur famille pour les apuyées.(Harry)_

_- Oui une chance car je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vivent ce que l'on a vécu. Je ne veux pas les abandonner ni qu'un comme Malfoie leur mène la vie dure.(Jade)_

_- Pour ce qui est de les abandonner je sais que tu ne le fera jamais sinon que tu va finir par revenir. Sinon nous serons toujours tous la pour eux tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter. Pour ce qui est d'un Malfoie, cela fait 4 ans que nous ne sommes plus a Poudlard et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de Draco. Nous ne savons même pas s'il est encore vivant.(Harry)_

_- Moi je sais. En fait tu n'es pas vraiment ma première visite Harry. Draco est venu me voir il y a quelques heures.(Jade)_

_Fin Flash Back_

Jade sourit en revoyant le regard étonner d'Harry. Et avec cette image elle repensa aux réaction multiple lorsqu'elle annonça qui étais vraiment Draco Malfoie

_Flash Back_

_Jade était assise dans son lit, l'infirmière venait de ramener les petits a la pouponière. Devant elle ce trouvait Son frère, son père, sa mère. Son fiancé a ses côtés, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit :_

_- Quelques heures avant que Lucius vienne a Poudlard,car j'avais senti sa venue, je suis allé trouver Draco Malfoie car j'avais des révélations a lui faire. Harry, tu dois te souvenir des paroles de Neville quand nous les avons trouver lui et Draco.(Jade)_

_- Oui il a dit que Draco n'était pas un Malfoie qu'il n'était pas le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa.(Harry)_

_- En fait nous saurons bientôt s'il est vraiment le fils de Lucius mais une chose sur il n'est pas celui de Narcissa.(Jade)_

_- Comment le sais-tu?(Remus)_

_- Je sais qui est sa véritable mère. Je sais aussi qu'a sa naissance Draco n'était même pas blond. Il avait les yeux bleu certe mais il avait le cheveux d'un noir de jaie bien caractéristique a la famille de sa vrai mère.(Jade)_

_- Comment a tu pu voir Draco Malfoie a sa naissance?(Ron)_

_- Je vais y venir sois patient. Je suis désolé si je tourne autour du pot mais c'est un lourd secrèt. Ce secrèt était une arme de prédilection que Lucius avait contre moi pourtant il n'en a jamais fait usage. Du moins contre moi.(Jade)_

_- Qu'elle était cette arme(Hermione)_

_- Son fils. Il ne la pas utilisé contre moi mais s'il avait fait cela il m'aurait eu sans combattre.(Jade)_

_- Comment aurait-il réussi sa juste avec Draco(Ron)_

_- Je vais vous raconté l'histoire et vous comprendrez tout. Jespère juste que vous ne m'envoudrez pas trop.(Jade)_

_- Vas-y on t'écoute(Remus)_

_- Sa remonte a loin, a la toute fin de notre 3ème année.Souvenez vous que Lucius a trois ans de plus que moi. Donc il étais en 6 ème cette année la. Et comme vous avez pus le lire dans mon journal il a fini par…par me …(elle prend une grande respiration) par me viole quelques jours avant le début des vancances. Et quelques jours plus tard Sirius et moi nous nous étions sauver dans le bois car Mrs Black était enragé a cause d'une petite bêtise faite par Sirius. Sirius avais amener avec lui des bières, avec de l'achool, qu'Il avait voler a son père. Il voulait noyer sa rage dans l'alchool. Nous avions proche de 14 ans et nous avons prit notre première brosse se soire la. Tu t'en souvient Sirius?(Jade)_

_- Comment oublier ce qui c'est passé ce soir la. Même saoul tu te souvient de ta première fois.(Sirius)_

_-Oui. Nous étions si jeunes. L'alchool a finit par faire son effet sur nos esprits torturé et nous avons trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Quelques temps plus tard je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombée enceinte. J'ai paniquer car je ne savais pas qui, entre Sirius et Lucius, était le père. J'ai demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledor et il m'a aider a cacher ma grossesse au yeux de tout le monde. Il était impératif que le bébé sois caché au yeux de Luicus. Je n'ai jamais rien dit car si le bébé était de Lucius cela équivaudrait a trahir le lien qui nous unissait et causeria ainsi ma mort. S'il était de Sirius cela aurait enrager Lucius qui m'aurait probablemetn tué et je ne savais pas comment Sirius réagirait. Nous étions jeune et Sirius n'était pas le genre de garçon a resté attacher longtemps a la même fille. Je ne voulais surtout pas le privé de sa liberté. Quand le bébé est né Dumbledor et moi avons conclu qu'il fallait l'éloigné le plus possible. Au début il aurait été sensé allé chez les Weasley a votre époque. Donc il aurait grandit avec Ron et tout le reste de la famille. Au moins il aurait eu une enfance heureuse et n'aurait pas eu le caratère vindicatif, grossier et hautain d'un Malfoie. Mais alors que j'allait donné mon bébé a Molly et a Arthur, Lucius est apparue et l'a enlevé pour l'éduquer comme son enfant. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui était le véritable père de mon fils, Draco.(Jade)_

_A ce moment la toute les personnes présentes restèerent interdites. Draco Malfoie était en fait le fils de Jade Evans Potter. Quel ironie le pire ennemie d'Harry était en fait un Potter, son neuveux en plus . Étrangement ils se firent tous assez vite a l'idée. Lorsqu'ils allait pour sortir et laisser Jade ce reposer le dit Draco entra dans la chambre et a l'étonnement de tous Harry ce leva, ce plenta devant draco son regard emmeraude au fond des prunelle bleu acier. Il le regarda ainsi quelques secondes et finit par dire :_

_- Finalement t'es un Potter, Draco. Alros bienvenue dans la famille. A partir de maintenant la guerre entre nous est terminé, du moins si tu est d'accord.( Harry)_

_- D'accord, Harry(Draco)_

_Et ils se serrèrent la main. Ce fut la le début d'une toute nouvelle amitié. Amitié que personne aurait pensé qu'elle viendrait si rapidement, si facilement._

_Fin du Flash Back _

Jade était maintenant prête. Sa robe de mariée était magnifique et lui allait a ravir.(C'est la robe de Kelly Clarkson dans Behind These Hazel Eyes) Ces cheveux avais été simplement boucler et parcemé de petites fleurs de cerisier. Elle avait entre les mains une bouquet de roses rouges, de roses roses, de roses blanches, de roses bleues et de roses orangées. Elle était encore perdu dans ses pensé quand James entra dans la pièce. Il embrassa Jade sur la joue et lui dit :

- J'ai eu peur de ne jamais conduire ma fille a l'hotel. Je suis heureux d'enfin pouvoir le faire! Tu est radieuse Jade, cela fait plaisir au père que je suis. Mais en tant qu'amie je te félicite d'avoir réussi a dompté ce chien sauvage qu'est Sirius! Je n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme en serait capable. Au moins vous avez trouver tout les deux ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vous! Au moins je n'ai pas l'inquiétude qui ronge tout les pères!(James)

- A bon? Laquelle?(Jade)

- Celle que son gendre pourait faire du mal a sa fille. Je connaît déjà les bêtises que Sirius peu faire mais aucune ne consiste a te blesser! (James)

- J'aurais pu te le dire sa! Je le connaît aussi bien que toi dois-je te le rappeler?(Jade)

- Non pas besoin! Allez c'est l'heure il t'attend!(James)

James embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et amie et baissa le voile sur sa tête. Il fit signe a l'orchestre de lancer la musique. Jade avait demander a ce que ce sois Albus Dumbledor qui sois le maitre de la cérémonie ce que le vieux sorcier s'était empresser d'accepter avec beaucoup d'émotion. Lorsque la marche nuptial retentit dans la grande salle de Poudlard, la petite Elizabeth, vêtu d'une jolie robe rose, avança en lançant de jolies pétales de roses de toute les couleurs qui était dans le bouquet de la mariée. Elizabeth était ensuite suivie par les 3 demoiselles d'honneur : Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Lily Potter. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent face a l'hotel elle ce placèrent en face des témoins de Sirius qui était composer de : Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Sirius était vêtu du smoking Moldu noir avec une cape de sorcier noir,rouge et or. A la poche de son veston était épingler une rose rouge. Par nervosité il ne cessait de jouer après un pan de sa cape et de fixer la grande porte. Lorsque celle si s'ouvrit sur Jade et James il resta bouche bée devnat la beauté exeptionelle de Jade. Tout les invités, vivant ou mort, observait avec ravissement Jade. Lorsqu'elle fut en face de Sirius ,James la prit dans ses bras et ,en pasasnt derière Sirius pour allé s'asseoir, lui donna une petite tappe sur l'épaule. Alors les amoureux ce prirent les mains et Dumbledor avança et commença la cérémonie.

- Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici pour célébrer l'union dans le mariage de cet homme et de cette femme. Sirius je vous invite a nous faire par de vos vœux(Dumbledor)

- (il fit face a Jade) Jade, ma belle, Je t'es toujours aimé. Du plus loin que je me souvienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été l'adolescent que j'était a Poudlard. Déjà a cette époque je t'aimais plus que tout mais je suis quand même devenu le charmeur invétéré que tout le monde connaît. Je crois, qu'après toute ces années j'ai compris ce qui, malgré tout ce qui nous liait, m'effrayait en toi et qui m'avait pousser dans les bras d'autres filles. En fesait un tour dans mes souvenirs a l'aide d'une pencine j'ai vue cette lueur dans tes yeux. Une lueur quasi imperceptible. Mais quand on y prêtait attention on y voyait une grande douleur, une grande tristesse et une grande détresse. L'été avant notre entré a Poudlard j'avais enfin mit un mot sur les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. L'amour. Même a ce jeune age je savais que c'était de l'amour et non une amourette d'enfant qui passerait. J'avais décidé de tout te dire a Poudlard car au square ma mère aurait tout foutu en l'air. Le soir ou James m'avais enfin convaincu de le faire je t'ai attendu longtemps dans la salle commune, tellement longtemps qu'a la fin j'étais seul quand tu est arrivée. En y repensant cette soirée la corespond a ta première soirée d'esclavage chez les Serpentard. Mais quand je t'ai vue entré, un œil au beurre noir et cette lueur dans les yeux j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de te faire plus de mal que de bien en t'avouant tout. Mais je crois que j'ai eu tord.Tu a souffert d'être seule dans cette histoire et moi j'ai souffert de ne pouvoir t'aider. Dès lors je me suis donc efforcer de devenir le meilleur ami que tu ai jamais eu. Mais comme moi-même je souffrait de n'être avec toi je me suis transformé en « aimant a fille » comme disait James et Remus. Dans un autre sens j'ai fait sa aussi car je te prenait un peu comme aquis ,je pensait que jamais tu ne t'en yrait loin de moi.Je crosi que cette idée c'est formé car nous étions toujours tout les deux depuis que nous avions 1 an. Alors un jours, quand cette lueur serait partit nous pourions être ensemble. Mais le jour ou cette petite lueur disparue, elle emporta avec elle toute mes illusions. Ce jour la tu nous a annoncer en pleurant que tu quittait Poudlard peut-être pour de bon. J'ai passé plusieurs mois dans la déprime. J'ai fini par m'en remettre mais jamais a oublier les sentiments qui me vrillait le cœur a chaque fois que je pensait a toi, que je voyais une photo de toi ou que je sentais ton parfum. Ensuite, pendant un moment qui me paru si bref, tu es revenu a Poudlard peu après Harry et les autres . C'est fou comme on les avait trouver si bizzare ceux la. Mais nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de les accepter dans notre cercles. Je me souvient de que le soir même tu était la, devant nos yeux, devant la table des professeurs. Et je me souvient du rire cristalin que fut le tien quand tu vit James et Lily s'embrassé pour la première fois. Je me souvient aussi de cette autre lueur qui avait remplacer la première. Malgré la tristesse qui perlait dans tes yeux j'avais décidé, encore une fois a tout te dire. Mais l'histoire que tu nous raconta me sorti cette résolution de la tête. Puis tu reparti encore de Poudlard. Et cette fois la plus de 20 ans passèrent avnat que tu ne me revienne . Cette fois la la première chose que j'ai faite c'est t'embrassé. Nous avons vécu heureux 2 ans et je suis allé me faire tué pour ton frère ,ce que je ne regrète pas. Ensuite, tu nous a ramener et plus tard c'est toi qui est allé te faire tué. Enfin tout sa pour dire que tout les deux nous avons été affreusement malchanceux! Et aussi tout sa pour te prouver que je n'ai jamais renoncer a t'aimer et que je n'y renoncerai jamais. Je jure de t'aimer toujours, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, en temps prospère comme en temps de misère et ce jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus capable de déjoué la mort et qu'elle finisse par réussir a nous séparé.(Sirius)

Jade avait sourit pendant tout le discour de Sirius. En y pensant bien il était vrait qu'ils avaient été très malchanceux. Lorsque Dumbledor ce tourna ver elle elle écouta ce qu'Il lui dit :

- Maintenant, Jade, c'est a ton tour de fair par de tes vœux(Dumbledor)

- Je te l'acorde, Sirius, nous n'avons pas été chanceux! Mais pourtant ,tout comme toi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui a manquer. Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé mais avec ce que cet idiot de Lucius ma fait j'avais trop honte de moi. J'avais honte d'être trop peu forte contre lui. J'avais honte de me laisser dominer. J'ai finit par me convraincre que ce ne serait que souffrance de t'aimer. Mais en réalité, et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, sa aurait été le contraire. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour et je t'aimerai jusqu'au dernier. Mes paroles sont moins longues que les tiennes mais elles valent toutes autant! Je jure de t'aimer toujours, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, en temps prospère comme en temps de misère et ce jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus capable de déjoué la mort et qu'elle finisse par réussir a nous séparé.(Jade)

Des aplaudissement retantire dans la grande salle. Dumbledor finit par imposé le silence et continua la cérémonie :

-Maintenant si quelques s'oppose a cet union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il ce taise a jamais.(Dumbledor)

Un grand silence ce posa sur la salle bondé. En souriant Dumbledor se tourna vers les amoureux et dit :

- Bien maintenant échanger les anneaux.(Dumbledor)

Lily s'avança et tendi un coussin ou reposait deux magnifiques anneaux d'or. Sur celui de Jade, un saphir bleu et une emmeraude étaient certit et a l'intérieur un chien était graver. Sur celui de Sirius, un bout de Jade poli et une emmeraude étaient certit et a l'intérieur une jolie penthère y était inscrit. Sirus passa l'anneau au doigt de Jade et elle fit de même pour Sirius. Dumbledor leva les mains et dit en les pausant sur les mains des amoureux:

- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme.(Dumbledor)

Un tonerre d'aplaudissement retentit. Dumbledor fit disparêtre les banc et les remplassa par de nombreuse tables rondes. Il fit aussi apparêtre la talbe des professeurs a son endroit habituel. Mais cette fois elle serait la table des mariés. Et non pas un mais deux trone était derière la table Dumbledor ayant fait une copie du sien. Donc a la table principal, celle des mariés , siègait beaucoup de monde. A gauche de Sirius ce trouvais Remus, James, Harry, Ron, Severus et Dumbledor. A la droite de Jade ce trouvais Draco, Lily et les jumeaux, Hermione, et Ginny avec Elizabeth( Noah étant avec son père). Lorsque tout le monde fut assis a leurs place un discourt fut demander au mariés. Ils se levèrent et Jade prit la parole en premier.

Je doit avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru me marier un jour. Avec ce qu'a été ma vie aucun indice laissait présager que cela m'arriverait un jour! Mais en revange j'ai toujours espérée que si ça devait arrivé que se serait avec Sirius. Il est ce que j'ai toujours connu. Il est le seul repère que j'avais quand tout allait mal. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui et c'est encore ainsi. Je n'ose a peine imaginer ce qu'on été pour lui ces années qui nous ont séparer. Si j'aurais été a sa place j'aurais trouver cette attente insuportable. Alros que je le laissait a Poudlard j'allait le retrouver au Square Grimault. Pour moi seulement quelques heures s'écoulait entre nos aurevoirs a Poudlard et notre retrouvaille au Square. Mais pour lui des dixènes d'années, donc 12 a Azcaban, sont passé entre temps. Mais malgré toutes les épreuves que le temps lui a fiat subir il restait mon Sirius a moi. Le plus longtemps que j'a rester séparé de lui c'est 4 ans et parce que j'était morte. Mais je n'aitait pas vraiment séparé de lui puisque j'était presque toujours près de vous tous donc près de lui. Mais dans la mort rien n'est pire que de ne pouvoit parlé aux gens qu'on aime! Je suis heureuse de me trouver ici aujourd'hui et de m'être enfin lier a lui pour l'éternité. (elle ce tourne vers Sirius) Je t'aime Sirius!(Jade)

- Je t'aime aussi Jade. C'est vrai que toutes ces années on été dificile. Mais c'est malgré tout toi, Jade, qui ma aider a les passer. Le seul fait de penser qu'un jour je te retrouverait me suffisait . L'amour que j'avait pour toi a contribuer a me sauver a Azcaban. Une chance que je t'qavais dans mes pensés car sinon je ne serais qu'une loque sans espoir comme il y en a tant dans cette prison. Sans toi je n'aurais survécu a la mort de James et de Lily. Mais a présent tout est pour le mieux! Nous avons eu des vies extraordinaires que je ne souhaite pas nécessairement aux gens mais je ne regrête pas la mienne pour autant puisque finalement nous sommes ensemble!(Sirius)

- Je voudrais , avant de me taire ,porter deux toast. Le premiers a des personnes décédés qui me sont chers. Je sais, même si je ne puis les voirs, qu'ils sont a quelques par dans cette salle et qu'ils n'aurait jamais ratté ce mariage. Donc je lève mon verre a Elizabeth et Frank Potter ainsi que Johana et Alexandre Evans. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de nous! (Jade)

Lily et James furent très ému par ce toast en l'honneur de leur parent. Jade leur fit un sourir qu'ils lui rendirent. Ensuite elle continua.

- Mon deuxième toast est pour ma famille. Cette famille si peu ordinaire est composé de gens qui n'on pourtant pas le même sang. D'abord a mes parents, Lily Evans et James Potter. Mon jumeau, Harry Potter. Mes sœurs Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. Mes frères Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Ronald Weasley. L'homme que je considère comme mon grand-père, Albus Dumbledor. Mon mari, Sirius Black. Et nos enfants, Draco ,Josh et Norah. La famille n'est pas seulement composé des personnes qui nous sont lier par le sang, la famille est composé de personne a qui vous tener plus que tout et que vous sentez que sans eux vous ne pouriez vivre. Peux impore d'ou ils viennent qu'ils soyent de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé, qu'ils soyent plus jeunes ou plus vieux que vous . Tout ce qui compte c'est l'amour infinie que vous leur porter. Je vous dit tout sa pour vous faire prendre conscience des gens qui vous entoure et a qui vous tenez! Dites-leur combien vous les aimer et que pour vous ils sont votre famille. N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard pour le faire! Donc A la famille!(Jade)

- A LA FAMILLE!(tout le monde)

Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Dumbledor et les autres les félicitèerent pour leur discourts et la plus par remercièrent Jade pour les paroles qu'elle avait dit. La fête fut une grande réussite.

-Bien des heures plus tard, Jade et Sirius était côte a côte et regardait Josh et Norah dormir paisiblement. Josh avait évidament les cheveux noirs, typique chez les Potter autant que chez les Black. Il avait les yeux de Sirius, de magnifique rivière bleues. Josh était le portrait cracher de son père lorqu'il était enfant. Norah, elle, était évidament celui de sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et soyeux. Et biensur l'héritage des Evans, de magnifiques emmeraudes brillantes dans les yeux. Sirius enbrassasa femme sur le front. A ce moment la un jeune homme aux yeux bleu acier et au cheveux non plsu blond mais noire entra et dit :

- Alors comment vous me trouver?(Draco)

- Tu est le digne fils de tes parents! Je ne comprend toujours pas comme Lucius a réussi a te refiller ces affreux cheveux platines!(Jade)

- Tu es beaucoup mieux en noir Draco! Tu ne me rapèele plus sens cesse cette fouine de Malfoie!(Sirius)

- Ne dit plus sa s'il te plait!(Draco)

- Quoi? Pourquoi?(Sirius)

- Fol œil l'a transformé en fouine pendant leur 4eme année. Je suis arrivée au château cette journée la et c'est la première scène a laquel j'ai assistée. Elle a ensuite été suivit par une blague de Fred et George!(Jade)

- Mmm d'accord! Bon on sort avant de les réveiller! (Sirius)

Ils sortirent de la chambres des enfants qui ce trouvait au dexième étage de la maison qui portait l'adresse 12 Square Grimault. Entièrement redécoré, la maison ne servait plus de quartier général a l'Ordre du phénix car Voldermort n'étant plus l'Ordre n'avait plus lieux d'être. A présent, Sirius y restait avec Jade, les jumeaux et Draco. Les adresses 13, 14, 15 et 16 du Square Grimault était habiter ,respectivement par, Harry et Ginny, Hermione et Remus, Lily et James et par Ron et Luna avec qui il était depuis peu. A peine étaient-ils tout els trois en bas de l'escalier la sonner chanta et Sirius alla ouvrir pendant que Jade regardait une dernière fois son fils en lui disant :

- Je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant mais fait moi quand même plaisir , soyez prudents et ne faites pas de bêtises.(Jade)

- Bien sur Jade! N'oublie pas que j'ai 21ans! Et toi aussi d'ailleur!(Draco)

- Sa sa compte pas!(elle lui sourit) Un mèere, peu improte la diférence d'age entre elle et son fils, ne peu s'empêcher d'être inquiète.(Jade)

- Même si les rues sont sûr maintenant?(Draco)

- Même si les rues sont sûr maintenant! C'est sa une bonne mère Draco!(Jade)

- Bon je me sauve avant que Sirius la fasse fuir!(Draco)

- Draco! Allez amusez-vous!(Jade)

Elle le suivit jusqua la porte et alla ce coller contre son mari. Lorsqu'il fut sur le trettoir elle dit :

- Les enfants grandissent trop vite!(Jade)

- Jade!Tu ne la… (Sirius)

- Oh tait toi! Laisse moi donc rêver un peu! (Jade)

Elle lui souria et l'embrassa un autre fois. Elle le savait, maintenant ils seraient heureux tous ensembles et ils l'avaient tous bien mérité!

* * *

**Lily Jolie :**

Huhu bonjour tout le monde! Bon ché pas si vous pensez comme moi mais je me trouve pas mal inspiré dans ce chapitre! Bon j'attend vos commentaires! Et je tien a spécifier même si je ne répond plus aux réviews je les lits et les aprécis autant! Merci!


	7. Épilogue

_Le Retour de l'Ange et du Démon_

_Épilogue_

Nous sommes présentement le 1er Septembre et il est 10hr45. Sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, trois jeunes mères ont prit leurs enfants apart et leur donnent les dernières instruction avant qu'ils embarque dans le Poudlard Express. Pendant que les jeunes femmes parlaient aux enfants les pères, eux, regardaient leurs femmes en souriant. L'une d'elles éleva assez la voix pour que ceux-ci puissent entendre.

Et il est hord de question que nous recevons une lettre du professeur Dumbledor disant que vous avez fait des mauvais coups. Je sais que vous avez tous le don de vous mêtre dans l'ennuie, c'est sa être descendant d'un maraudeur, mais essayer s'ils vous plait de faire attention!(jeune femme)

Oui Jade!(Les enfants)

Et vous 2 n'attendez pas non plus a des traitements de faveurs parce que votre frère sera votre professeur de potion. Il a eu un bon maître et croyez moi il ne vous en fera pas! (Jade)

Oui et toi, Yasmine, ne t'attend pas ce que ton père te traite comme sa petite fille. Tu devra l'apeller professeur Lupin comme tout le monde!(Jeune femme 2)

Oui maman!(Yasmine)

Bon, Elizabeth, prend soin de ton frère. Si jamais il n'est pas a la même maison que toi garde quand même un œil sur lui! Et vous jeune homme, ne faites pas de bêtise pendant mon absence, tu sais que ton père ne sera pas loin!(Ginny)

Oui mais maman je ne le verrait presque pas puisque je suis trop jeune pour jouer au Quidditch!(Noah)

Ne dit pas sa! Ton père a été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch dans le dernier siècle! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas qu'il ne te surveille pas! Mais ne vous inquiété pas tout va bien allé! (Ginny)

Et si jamais vous avez des problèmes…(Jade)

Il faut allé en parlé avec Draco, Remus, Harry, Severus ou Dumbledor!On sais maman!(Josh)

On est plus des bébés maintenant! On va s'en sortir!(Norah)

On sais tout sa mais vous rester nos petit anges même si vous grandissez! (Hermione)

Bon dernière chose…on a laissez derière nous une bonne réputation donc vous aurez surment quelques brins de popularité. Si on en vois un prendre la grosse tête garre a lui!(Jade)

Maman!(Norah et Josh)

C'est des blagues! Allez filez embrasser votre père le train va bientôt partir!(Ginny)

Norah et Josh fillèrent dire aurevoir a Sirius. Ensuite tout les enfants allèrent dire aurevoir a leur oncle Ron et a Benoit, leur petit cousin d'un an plus jeune. Ensuite ils donnèrent un dernier baiser a leurs mères et quittèrent vers le train. C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon blond bouscula Norah et Josh. Jade fronça les sourcils. Elle se concentra et a l'aide d'un sort de magie sans baguette, elle pu entendre ce que le blondinet dit a Josh.

Écarte-toi Potter! Et ne vous mêtez pas dans mes pattes vous le regretterez!(le blondinet)

Cour toujours Malfoie!(Josh)

Et ils disparurent dans le train. Jade blêmit lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du petit blondinet. Malfoie. C'était impossible. Le dernier descendant de la famille Malfoie était mort, deux fois, de ses propres mains. Alors qu'elle s'aprêta a dire quelques chose , elle crut voire une grande et mince silouhette ou flottait derière de long cheveux blond. Elle secoua sa tête et dit :

Nous devons allez a Poudlard immédiatement!(Jade)

Mais pourquoi? Le train vient a peine de partir!(Sirius)

Oui mais on a un gros problème si j'ai bien entendu les paroles de Josh!(Jade)

Lequel?(Sirius)

Apparament nous avons un nouveau Malfoie a Poudlard!(Jade)

C'est impossible Lucius est mort!(Sirius)

C'est le petit blond qui a bousculer Norah et Josh n'est-ce pas!(Hermione)

Oui(Jade)

C'est a croire que chaque génération de Potter et poursuivit par un Malfoie! Mais cette fois sa peu être grave!On doit aller a Poudlard!(Ginny)

On ce retrouve a Pré-au-Lard? (Jade)

Oui(Tous)

Et dans un pop caractéristique Jade, Sirius, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et le petit Benoit, ce retrouvèrent devant les trois Ballais. Au pas de course ils remontèrent la grande allé et le chemin qui menait a Poudlard. Les grilles apparurent vite. Heureusement, vue la proche arrivé des élèves, elles étaient ouvertes. Dès qu'ils furent dans le château ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor ou devait ce tenir la dernière réunion avant l'arrivé des élèves. Au moment ou ils atteignèrent le griffond le professeur McGonnagal sortait. En les voyant tout les 5 essouflés elle fit un léger saut et demanda :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Les élèves ne sont mêmes pas encore arrivé et déa vous vous précipité au bureau du directeur!(McGonnagal)

- Je crois que l'on va bientôt avoir un léger problème professeur. Est-il possible de monter voir Albus?(Jade)

Oui il est rester avec les professeurs Malfoie, Potter, Rogue et Lupin !(McGonnagal)

- Merci Professeur!(Jade)

Ils se précipitèerent dans les marches et frappèrent a la grande porte de chêne. Lorsqu'ils entendirent « Entrer », ils le firent. Dumbledor était effectivement avec Harry, Remus, Draco et Severus. Ils firent tous les yeux rond en les voyant. Dumbledor demanda :

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?(Dumbledor)

La peur d'un problème iminant professeur.(Jade)

Que c'est-il passer?(Draco)

Rien de grave, encore. Mais une petite altercation entre mon fils et un autre petit garçon a eu lieu sur la voie 9 ¾ .(Jade)

Qui a-t-il d'inquiétant la dedans?(Remus)

Grâce a un petit sort de magie sans baguette j'ai pu écouter les paroles échanger par Josh et le petit blondinet. Et josh l'a apeller par son nom de famille(Jade)

Qui est?(Severus)

Le petit garçon était blond platine et avait les yeux bleu acier. Et il ce nommait Malfoie. Vous savez ce que cela signifie professeur(Jade)

Oui mais explique toi quand même (Dumbledor)

Cela signifie le retour du dernier descendant de la ligné Malfoie. Lucius.(Jade)

C'est impossible…tu la éliminer…2 fois!( Draco)

Je sais Draco, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète(Jade)

Si Lucius est de retour Voldermort ne doit pas être loin.(Hary)

Mais comment vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte professeur en fesait les lettres pour les nouveaux!(Remus)

Je vois tellement de nom a chaque année. Certains ne me frappent pas. Mais attendez je vais vérifier son dosier.(Dumbledor)

Le silence ce fit dans le bureau. Dubmledor relevait la tête aprèes 5 minutes et dit :

Il ce nomme Hayden Malfoie fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoie. Il habite cependant le manoir Malfoie seul avec sa mère. Dans son dossier rien ne fait mention du retour de Lucius.(Dumbledor)

Mais Narcissa ne peut avoir consu seule son fils. Lucius doit être revenue et il ce cache a quelque part(Jade)

En plus Narcissa était stérile. Elle est tombé malade lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans et sa maladie a causé sastérilité. Ma mère, sa marraine, a déploré longtemps la stérilité de Narcissa mettant ainsi son mariage avec Lucius!On entendant plus que sa dans la maison!(Sirius)

Mais depuis plus de 15 ans un remède a la Stérilité a été créé, Sirius.(Severus)

Sa ne me plait pas d'être loin d'ici cette année…J,ai l'impression que quelque chose va ce passé!(Jade)

Ne t'inquiète pas!Il y a moi qui va pouvoir veiller sur Josh, Norah, Elizabeth, Yasmine et Noah pendnat leur cour de potion. Severus et moi nous nous séparons les 7 années. J'ai de 1 a 3 et lui de 4 a 7! Donc je les aurait sous les yeux. Puis Remus les aura en DCFM et Harry les aura en cour de vol et peut-être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor._(Nda : Maintenant Poudlard était dotté de 4 entraineur de Quidditch ) _Tout ira bien!(Draco)

Une mère reste une mère Draco. Et je suis sur que cette histoire cache quelque chose de mauvais. Quand j'ai tué Lucius pour la première fois j'ai brisé le lien qui était enttre nous. Mais un léger fil de ce lien subsiste encore. Je n'ai rien rescentit pendant des années mais il est de retour. Je peux sentir sa présence. Et bien qu'aucune brulure devenu caractéristique ne provient de ma cicatrice , Lucius ne doit pas être seul.(Jade)

J'ai peut-être une solution qui me permettrait de vous gardez dans l'école.(Dumbledor)

Laquel?(Jade)

Bien c'était la raison pourquoi j'avias garder avec moi Draco, Harry, Severus et Remus. Nous avons un certain problème de professeur. Minerva ma demander d'esayer de lui trouver un remplaçant d'ici la fin de l'année car elle voudrait prendre sa retraite. Ensuite il y a l'entraineur de l'équipe de de Serdaigle ma fausser compagnie. Il y avait aussi celui de serpentard mais Draco va s'en charger.(Dumbledor)

La bonne vieille rivalité Griffondor/Serpentard au Quidditch va être de retour!(Ginny)

Rivalité plus aicale qu'avnat!(Harry)

J'espère!(Ginny)

Moi aussi. Enfin après il y a la professeur d'étude des runes qui est tombée malade cette semaine et ne poura pas répondre a ses cours de l'année, Pompom qui pense a sa retraite et elle veux donc que je lui trouve quelqu'un qu'elle puisse former avant de partir. Ensuite il me faut un directeur ou une directrice adjoint que je formerait moi même pour ma succession. Et finalement il me manque les postes de professeur d'enchantement et d'astronomie. Finalement presque totue mon équipe de professeur doit subir un mise a neuf involontaire. Donc j'avais garder ces messieurs pour demander leur avis sur le sujet et savoir s'il pensait que vous feriez de bons porfesseurs.(Dumbledor)

Ce serias un grand honneur pour nous tous d'être professeur dans notre cher Poudlard!(Hermione)

Et ce serait un honneur pour Poudlard de vous avoir comme professeur! Alors cela signifit-il que vous accepter?(Dumbledor)

Je crois que je peux dire au nom de tout le monde uqe bien sur nous acceptons!(Jade)

A la bonne heure. Faites venir immédiatement Lily et James j'ai des postes pour eux aussi. Et Mr Weasley vous pouvez faire venir votre femme pour le festin de se soire. Et si elle le désir je peux lui trovuer une maison a pré-au-lard ce qui vous permetterai de vous voir plus souvent.(Dumbledor)

Ce serait parfait professeur!Merci(Ron)

Severus pouvez vous donner des appartements a nos nouveaux professeur et faire venir Minerva s'il vous plait?(Dumbledor)

Bien sur professeur.(Severus)

Mais pour nos postes professeur, ce ne serias pas mieux de nous lesdonner tout de suite?(Jade)

Non je vais vous faire la surprise au souper!(Dumbledor)

Bien!(Jade)

Et ils suivirent tous Severus qui les mena a des appartement pour l'année. Bien sur Ginny partagerait celui d'Harry et Hermione celui de Remus. Severus donna un appartement a Jade et Sirius et un a Ron et en prépara un pour Lily et James. Jade les quitta surle pas de la porte pour allé chercher Lily et James a londre ainsi que Luna. En passant pas londre elle ramenait des bagages pour tout le monde. A peine eu-t-ils fini de ce préparer que les élèeves débarquait du Poudlard Express. Severus vint donc les chercher pour aller a la Grande salle. Dumbledor les invita a s'assori a la table des professeurs lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent. Quand tout le monde fut entré, Dumbledor fit signe au professeur McGonnagal pour qu'elle fasse entré les premières années pour qu'ils écoutent le discourt inabituel de Dumbldedor. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans la salle le vieux sorcier ce leva et dit :

Bonjour aux anciens élèves et bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Avant la cérémonie de la distribution je tien a faire une petite annonce exeptionnel. Comme vous avez pus le remarquer le cortège professoral a beaucoup changer. En effet cette année beaucoup de nos anciens professeurs on prit leur retraite. Donc je vais vous présentez vos nouveaux professeur et la matière qu'ils enseignent!D'abord voici Hermione Granger, elle enseignera l'étude des runes. Sirius Black enseignera l'astronomie. Ronald Wealsey sera l'entraineur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serdaigle et Draco Malfoie, votre professeur de potion, sera aussi l'entraineur de Serpentard et Harry Potter asurera encore l'entrianement de l'équipe de Griffondor. L'équipe de poursouffle sera mené par Blaise MacFerson.Votre nouveau professeur de méthamorphose sera Lily Potter. Le cour de sortilège sera assuré par James Potter. Alros voilà pour nos professeurs. Ginny Weasley ici présente sera la nouvelle asistante de l'infirmière, mrs. Pomfresh. Maintenant je veux vous présenter la nouvelle directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de Griffondor, mlle Jade Potter.(Dumbledor)

Un tonnerre d'aplaudissement s,éleva de la foule d'élèves tous heureux d'avoir de si célèbres professeurs. Jade regarda vers la petite masse de première année et souria devant l'air ahurie mais fier qu'afichait Josh et Norah ainsi que ceux Noah et Yasmine. Elizabeth étant en deuxième année a Griffondor ne fut guère étonné de voir sa mère ses tantes et ses oncles être a Poudlard. Apreès la présentation des professeurs, la répartition commença. La première a passé fut Norah. Elle s'avança timidement vers le tabouret et le choixpeau.

Tien tien tien une Potter! La fille de Jade et Sirius! Aucun doute possible tu va a GRIFFONDOR!(Choixpeau)

Jade et Sirius affichèrent un sourir fier! Norah fut largement aplaudit par les membres de Griffondor.

Evans Potter, Josh Sirus(Mcgonnagal)

Josh s'avança en souriant. Déjà il affichait l'air sur de lui qui'avait Sirius au même age. Jade ce pencha vers Sirius et lui dit :

J'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas un tombeur comme toi! Je sais pas si je vais encore pouvoir le supporté!(Jade)

Hey!(Sirius)

Pendant ce temps le professeur McGonnagal posa le choixpeau sur la tête du garçcon.Le choipeau sur sa tête il commneça sa petite discution habituelle.

Alors voici l'autre futur héro de cette école!Évidament tu va trouver ta sœur a GRIFFONDOR!(Le choixpeau)

La table de griffondor ce leva encore en un immence flot d'aplaudissement et Norah et Elizabeth acceuillirent avec plaisir Josh. Le professeur McGonnagal demanda le silence et continua.

Lupin Granger, Yasmine(McGonnagal)

Hhmmm vous briller d'intelligence jeune fille. Bien sur c'est normal en voyant celles de vos parents! Humm vous auriez votre place a Serdaigle mais votre cœur, tout comme celuide vos parents a votre âge , est a GRIFFONDOR!(choixpeau)

Fidèle aux habitudes les Griffondors firent tout le bruit possible pour acceuillir Yasmine. Hermione et Remus, se doutant pertinament de ce que le cohixpeau avait dit a leur fille, furent tout de même trèes heureux qu'elle sois placée a Griffondor. Lors qu'ils entendirent le prochain nom que le professeur McGonnagal prononça, ils furent tous a l'écoute.

Malfoie, Hayden(McGonnagal)

Un Malfoie! Sa alors je croyais votre famille éteinte avec Lucius! Cela ce vois immédiatement ou tu ira jeune homme. Mais je suis tout de même convaincu qu'une parti de toi serai bien a Griffondor.(Choixpeau)

(murmure) fait sa vieux débrit et mon père me tura! Et il s'arrengera pour te faire détruire!(Hayden)

Tu es un vrai de vrai! Donc tu ira a SERPENTARD!(Choixpeau)

Cette fois ce fut les vert et argents qui firent du bruit pour le jeune Malfoie. A la tables des professeurs des murmures surpris s'élevèrent. Pourquoi le choixpeau avait tant ésiter pour la maison d'Hayden Malfoie. Du plus loin que Jade pouvait ce rappelle cela n'avait jamasi prit plus de 2 seconde au choixpeau pour lancer son verdicte! Les professeurs discutèrent un peu sur le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire leur attention.

Potter Weasley, Noah.(Mcgonnagal)

Peu sur de lui Noah s'avença vers le cohixpeau en souhaitant ardament être a Griffondor avec ses amis et sa sœur.McGonnagal pausa le choixpeau sur sa tête .

Donc donc donc, le fils du grand Harry Potter! Surment un autre as du Quidditch! Tu sera un grand attou pour l'équipe diriger par ton père. Donc tu va a GRIFFONDOR! (Choixpeau)

Biensur entre les enfants de nos amis il y avait eu au moins une bonne cinquentaine d'élèves qui avait passé en tout. Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminé Dumbledor ce leva et dit :

Bon comme Jade va bientôt me remplacer dans mon rôle de Directeur je vais lui laisser le mot de la fin!(Dumbledor)

Merci Albus! Je doit vous avouer que nous avons presque tous su en même temps que vous quel poste nous occuperions cette année. Je suis réellement heureuse d'être la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et la Directrice de Griffondor. Pour ma par j'ai l'intention de faire bouger les choses pour les griffondors mais aussi bien sur pour les élèves des autres maisons. Je suis certaine que nous aurons une année forte et riche en émotions. Rien qu'en partant vous pouvez en être sur seulement en regardant le cortège professoral. Ce serons tous d'excellent professeurs mais attendez vous a des cours hord du commun pour certain. J'ai vue Poudlard a deux époque différente déja et j'entre dans une troisième avec vous. Avec les souvenirs que je tiens des deux autres je peux dire que cette école aura son lot de farceur, de légende du Quidditch, d'épreuve dificile car il ne faut jamais prendre pour aquis la tranquillité de notre communauté. Je voudrais attirer votre attention sur ce point quelques minutes. J'ai apris a mes dépend que le lord noir Lord Voldermort peu revenir d'entre les morts n'importe quand. Un indice nous y a d'ailleur fait penser.Mais ne paniquer pas rien de précis annonce son retour et quand bien même il serait la Je suis ici avec mon frère et d'autre gens qui l'on affronter mainte et mainte fois! Mais je vous dit cela pour que vous gardiez en tête que le danger n'est jamais bien loin etque nous ne vivons pas dans un monde facile. Quand j'était étudiante, il y a de cela plusieurs générations, on en nous a malheureusement pas assez préparés a ses attaques alors qu'il était présent. Alors il est hord de question que vous soyez mal préparé si jamais Voldermort ou un quelconque autre mage noire arrivait. Mais bon poru revenir sur une note plus joyeuse je veux annoncer dès maintenant que beaucoup d'atelier comme des ateliers de duels, des cours de Quidditch pour les plus jeunes d'entres vous et surtout pour ceux qui viennent de familles moldu, des cours de danse pour ceux qui on accès aux différents bals de l'école.Croyez-moi ce ne sera pas du luxe car j'ai vue beaucoup de jeune ne pas allé danser a cause qu'ils se croyait mauvais. Mais aussi j'offrirai moi-même des cours de musique. Il y aura encore une autre foule d'activtiées qui reste a développer! Maintenant que les professeurs sont plus jeunes alros les étudiants pouront avoir des activitées intéressantes. Si vous avez des sugestions vous pouvez venir voir les professeurs ou moi-même. Donc en terminant je cède ma palce au professeur Dumbledor pour qu'il vous fasse un petit survol des règlements.(Jade)

Le discourt de Jade fut saluer par une explosion d'aplaudissement. Apparament les activitées nommées réjouissait d'avance les élèves. Le professeur Dumbledor attendit la fin des aplaudissement et ce le va pour simplement rajouté :

Excellent discourt Mlle Evans et merveilleuses idées! Maintenant je veux simplement dire que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique Interdite aux élèves. Alors bonne année a tous et Bonne appéti!(Dumbledor)

Le repas fut toujours aussi suculant. Rendu au dessert, jade prit son verre et s'adressa a ses amis :

Portons un toast a cette année a venir qui sera pleine de surprise et qui sais un peu d'aventure! Sa ne nous ferait pas de tord! Alors Santé tout le monde!(Jade)

Santé!(tous)

C'est a la fin d'une soirée bien arosée que s'ouvrait ce nouveau chapitre de leur vies. Et comme toujours leurs destins entremêler les avaient tous menés a la même place. Et à la fin de cette soirée une chose est apparue clairement aux yeux du vieux directeur. Les destins de Josh Potter, Norah Black, Yasmine Granger, Noah Weasley, Elizabeth Evans ainsi que celui de Hayden Malfoie seraient liers comme l'avaient été les destins de Jade Evans, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoie, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Une nouvelle gérération de héros, d'amis, de maraudeurs était née et c'était a leurs tour de devenir les légendes de Poudlard.

The End!

Bon mon petit bébé est terminer! Hahaha! J'espère que c'ette fic vous aura plus!Moi j'ai adorée l'écrire! Je veuc dire aussi un gros merci a un ami, Benoît Huard (y va vouloir me tuer en voyant son nom sur le site lol) C'est le plus grand fan de ma fic lol C'est pas pour rien que le fils de Ron s'apelle Benoît lol! Enfin bon J'espère que vous aurez passer un bon moment en lisant cette histoire. Malheureusement seulement les personnages de Jade et des enfants m'appartiennent! M'enfi nbon on a quand même le droit de rêver!

Enfin bon A+ tlm!

Lily Jolie


End file.
